A Prince's Aníra
by nimeme
Summary: Using skills from his promiscuous past, Legolas has to convince Haldir to aid Mirkwood. Elladan is his only comfort but he is also Elrohir's only comfort. Elrohir's jealousy may halt the Prince's goal if his own inner demons don't stop him first. slash?
1. A start, an end

You all know that I do not own anything, but I do own Aew! Haha!

If you like the idea of a sexy Legolas... please, enjoy!

"12 found dead on Monday, 23 found dead on Tuesday, 8 found dead on Wednesday..." the announcement of the Mirkwood mortician seemed to never end. Prince Legolas sat next to his father and cringed at every new number the elf uttered.

"17 found dead on Thursday, 2 found dead on Friday," Legolas knew the faces of those two elves, he was there. Both two beautiful and amiable elf sisters: they were out with Legolas to discuss plans concerning a new wardrobe for Thranduil for his birthday. They fell into a concealed and incredibly deep hole set by the orcs. The bottom of the hole was scattered with spears that pointed towards the stars. Legolas only survived because he landed on top of the impaled sisters.

"Today is Saturday and we pray that we shall not find any casualties in the forest," with that impossible yet optimistic remark, the mortician sat down while the rest of the members of the council snickered at his hopeful wish.

Thranduil looked sadly at his son and sighed deeply. Legolas was surprised at his father's reaction, usually he was the one admonishing the pessimists for their newly characteristic behavior. Something wasn't right in his eyes.

"Father, the deaths have decreased with almost every progressive day. We have reason for hope!" Legolas encouraged.

"Legolas, this 'trend' is merely coincidence and not very substantial," Thranduil found a resting place for his heavy head in his palm.

"You are foolish and naive, Prince Legolas! How could you maintain hope? The orcs and their tactics become more clever, disastrous, and effective," a seedy advisor offered.

Before retaliating, Legolas looked to his father for support and only found a slow shake of his head in response, "No solutions can be found if no one hopes for one!" His father's support had been absent for some time now.

"Hope?!" another advisor spat. "In the past year, Mirkwood has lost almost half of its population! Our forces are dramatically depleted and our remaining forces aren't trained well and are young. There are mere children fighting out there based on foolish hopes like yours, Legolas!"

The advisor was correct in a way, there were children out there trying to battle the orcs. There was barely anyone left to train the forces and while their forces slowly diminished day by day, the orcs' forces seemed to increase at a more rapid rate.

"If we don't retreat this land, there will be no one to report the statistics of our deaths at these types of meetings, not that it should matter because there would also be none to listen," the advisors became more vicious in their case.

Legolas didn't have anything else to say and no one to support him. He looked to his father again but he never met his gaze. He searched the faces of the various advisors and found no friends there either, even the mortician glared at the young prince.

An idea sprouted to his mind, "What about our alliances? Surely they would help us?"

A clamor of laughter broke out amongst the council, a laugh was even incited by Thranduil as well. With the incredible offense and embarrassment beginning to find its way into Legolas' heart, Thranduil lay a hand on his son suddenly with a thought flaming in his eyes.

"Of course, Legolas, alliances," Thranduil spoke slowly as he began to stroke his son's beautiful and cool hair. "Alliances, my beautiful son."

As a wild look took place in Thranduil's eyes, Legolas shrunk away from his father's touch, "What are you talking about?"

An advisor who had seen Thranduil's gestures silenced his laughter and suddenly looked at Legolas with some kind of emotion resembling hope, "You are right, Thranduil. Your son, though very naive, is very beautiful and skilled. Am I correct, dear prince?"

The chorus of laughter slowly dissipated into similar reactions and realizations. Legolas grew nervous and tried to disappear into his chair. He knew what they were insinuating to, he knew what they wanted him to do... but he didn't want to do it anymore.

"My son, the great beauty must also be the great lover," Thranduil laughed with relief and Legolas shook his hair from his father's touch. "My son, now is your time to show off your knowledge of elven warfare."

"Knowledge of elven warfare?" quaffed the youngest advisor. "I thought you only had knowledge of nocturnal warfare!" The advisors laughed again and Thranduil lowered his head. Legolas tried to lift his head up, _I'll never lay with him again... who am I kidding?_

"Alright," he reluctantly offered.

"A great elven army belongs to which great city?"

"Rivendell, everyone knows that."

"You must convince Haldir to bring his men to Mirkwood to battle off these orcs."

Legolas hesitated, "But he's of Lothlorien."

"He and his men remain in Rivendell," an advisor offered.

Maybe Legolas wasn't very knowledgeable about such things but he did know one thing: "Why would a great warrior like Haldir want to protect us at no benefit to himself?"

"He wouldn't," a rude advisor chimed in. "But you _are_ the great lover, remember?"

"How would you know?" Legolas got up from his chair angrily and assumed a fighting stance

Thranduil laid a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him back to his seat, "Legolas, I know this might be difficult for you, but Mirkwood is in danger."

_He does know this is difficult,_ Legolas thought with relief, at least someone understood that his entire life wasn't a constant musical-beds. The blond prince tried to relax in the great chair that was supposed to be comfortable but found it impossible. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear at that moment. Of course, he loved his land and loved his people, but would it work? Would Haldir love him? Could he love Haldir?

Thranduil nudged his son, "Legolas? Do you agree? Can you do this for Mirkwood?"

Legolas looked at the faces that surrounded him: some friendly, some anxious, all troubled. Everyone at the table had lost at least one friend or relative to the orcs. If he didn't go, they might lose more.

"Do you mind if I took a few hours at least to think about it?" he asked as like a little child and tried his best please-love-me face he had.

"I know it's a great decision, so yes," Thranduil managed to say despite all the whispers that began to swell in the room. Words like "traitor," "spoiled," "love toy," "whore," and other unpleasant names managed to escape the random conversations between the advisors.

Legolas pretended not to hear their accusations.

"Come on, Legolas! We all know about your escapades? What's one more?" one advisor laughed out loud. Thranduil pretended not to hear that remark. He would've admonished the advisor, but Elven code would not allow him to scold another for telling the truth.

Legolas grew impatient. He knew he had been guilty of a wandering heart but the advisors were growing rude.

"You are right. What is one more? Your daughter seems to agree with your philosophy!" Legolas just had to say it.

He had plastered shock all over the advisor's face, "The rumors are right, you whore!"

"Not as big as a whore as your son!" Legolas yelled with indignance and with that he turned and ran out of the room. He could here the loud sighs and apologies of his father and a few words echoed enough to reach his ears: "dirty," "good only for sex," "better in Rivendell than here." He quickened his pace, he didn't wish to hear anymore. The thought that his father was still in there trying to keep the comments about his beloved son out of his heart urged him to run even faster.

"Legolas!" a deep voice called from behind.

He quickly spun around but did not stop walking, "What do you wish?"

The voice belonged to an elf who was a bit younger than him. His robes were rich and thick and his hair was longer and darker than the prince's. His eyes were a golden color and were sleepy at the moment. His features were delicate like Legolas' and he was probably one of the most attractive elves in Mirkwood.

"I wish to know why you are running, _melethron_."

"Aew, my heart needs to run right now and I must go with it," with that Legolas turned around and began to run at a quicker pace.

"I run with you!" Aew quickly followed, although still slightly disabled by the lingering oppression of sleep. Legolas ran through the vestibule and into the gardens. As he quickly lept over and around the gardens he entered one of the last green parts of Mirkwood.

Aew was beginning to tire from running after his elusive counterpart, "Legolas, _daro!_"

"No!" Legolas yelled and gritted his teeth, if only he could run faster to make the past disappear. _If only I could run faster than myself, if only I could beat myself._

Aew tripped over a root and fell head first into a bush. Legolas immediately heard the crash and turned around to go help him.

As Legolas began to search the large bush for what remained of his counterpart, he thought he heard rustling of leaves under heavy footsteps, orc footsteps, but they were miles away and he paid it no second thought.

Aew finally emerged from the bush and landed on his counterpart knocking them both on the ground. Legolas was startled and Aew's dark hair was in his mouth. But the familiar taste had a soothing effect on the prince and then he realized that he started to become calmer as the small body on top of him gasped to make up for the air lost on the run.

Legolas softly stroked the smaller elf's long hair and placed another arm around his waist, "Aew, don't run after me, you won't catch up."

Aew finally caught his breath and smiled, "If I had a good night's rest..."

The prince laughed, "Since when have we had a good night's rest?"

"You're right, night is the time for enchanting and using, isn't it, Legolas?"

The conversation earlier suddenly flashed back into his mind, "Your father and I got into a scuff earlier."

"He called you a whore again, didn't he?" Aew smirked at the thought.

Usually Legolas would've smirked as well but couldn't find the mind to, "Yeah, he did."

"Don't worry about it. He calls me a whore too," Aew tried to comfort his friend with the negative dialogue but a smile never erupted from the prince's rosy lips.

"I don't want to be a whore anymore," Legolas confessed.

Aew's eyes grew dim, "But why quit? You can have any elf, man, or even dwarf (if you really wanted to) in all of middle earth! No commitment, no worries. And best of all, you can always come back to me." Aew slowly lowered his lips onto the prince's neck and looked for a spot that wasn't already blemished by another's lips.

But this time, it wasn't comfort or excitement that elicited from his body, but rather hopelessness

Aew sensed the apprehension and looked into his counterpart's eyes, "Here you have the second most attractive elf in Mirkwood giving you all that he can and you don't enjoy it?"

Legolas slowly sat up and wiped away a tear, "The advisors, not only your father but all of them, they think of me as merely a playmate. They all think I'm naive and only care for the flesh and not all the beauty that is around us in nature."

"I, too, suffer their remarks but they do not suffer in our beds. Right, Legolas? You've had some of those advisors begging for the very thing they ridicule you for," Aew reached for his hand.

Legolas was silent for a moment but eventually met his friend's eyes, "They want me to leave, Aew. They want me to dedicate myself to Haldir so I can convince him to come to Mirkwood with his army. Then the kingdom will be safe."

Aew increased his grip on his friend's hand, "I cannot go with you, I assume."

The blond shook his head slowly.

"I feel that if I go, they will have to treat me with respect. My father would no longer be embarrassed by me. The other elves will not know me as the royal whore, but rather as the one who brought them safety and solace," Legolas smiled with a little ounce of hope that managed to build inside his soul.

Aew nodded and smiled sadly, "I know that would make you happy, because my _melethron_, I know you are not and have not been for sometime now. And if it means running away from me, I am fine with that."

"I do not wish to runaway from you, don't be silly," Legolas said with confidence.

"But you are, _melethron_," Aew slowly stood up. "But you have to."

"I don't know if I can because even if I do go, it may just be the same: I will always be the royal whore of Mirkwood," Legolas moved closer to his friend. "You understand, don't you? Sometimes I wish we never became like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the first time you decided to take a chance with someone just because it felt good?" Legolas asked lightheartedly.

"Yeah, with one of the garden maids. She was so beautiful. I must've dreamed about her since I was only a boy."

"As soon as I realized I was not the average looking elf this all started. I realized how anyone I wanted, I could have in my bed within an hour. Then, eventually, it was with anyone that wanted me..." Legolas rubbed his eyes again. He inhaled deeply and realized his hands still smelled like last night.

"I know what you mean. But, Legolas, do you see how many of the elves envy you? They envy your beauty and charm! If only they all had half of your good looks, Mirkwood would be well-known for its beautiful elves!"

"I know you say that with good intentions, Aew, but I do not feel beautiful waking up with an elf that remains nameless to me. I do not feel beautiful when my father watches me walk into our corridors shirtless because it remains lost in someone else's quarters. I do not feel beautiful when an old elf that I spent the night with calls _me_ a whore," Legolas leaned against a tree and started to stroke his golden hair. "I'm not beautiful."

Aew was silent for a moment until he finally found his argument, "Then why do you go back for more, _melethron_?"

"Because I'm afraid that's all I'm good for and if I abandon it, where will I be then?! It's not as easy as it sounds!" Legolas grew indignant and suddenly looked at his friend in disgust. "I can't be a whore forever like you!"

Aew's heart skipped a beat and it showed. He quickly stole some air from the world around him and his mouth hung open as if shot by an arrow.

Legolas realized what he had done and felt horrible, "I'm sorry, Aew. I don't mean it."

Aew rose his watery gaze to Legolas', "I always knew I was a...whore, Legolas, and people would often call me one as well. But I never thought that I would hear that from you." Legolas embraced his friend and tried to kiss his cheek but he shrunk away.

He turned his head slowly to confront the blond prince, "You talk as if I wanted to be this. That is not true, Legolas. It's not easy having a father who's the chief advisor to Thranduil. He constantly tears away at me, I was completely empty of love. I tried looking for love in many other beds with many other people, but I have never been filled with love by anyone else but you. When you think the world does not respect you, you should know that I do! Sure, we flirt on occasion, but we are friends. You are my only alliance."

"You are true, my friend," Legolas leaned his head on his shoulder.

"It would be selfish of me to wish you stay, wouldn't it..."

Legolas drew his friend even closer, "I don't know if I leave now."

Aew's body suddenly jerked and a breath was pushed from his lungs. _Maybe he is sobbing? _Legolas thought. A warm thick liquid began to cover Legolas' hands. He quickly broke the embrace but Aew still leaned on his chest.

"Elves loving elves, how sweet!" a rough voice said in the distance.

The prince rose with fear and gripped his bow and readied an arrow. Aew fell to his feet and blood was spilling from the corner of his mouth. A wave of fear quickly washed itself all over his body as he noticed the primitive and thick arrow sticking out of his friend's back.

Don't forget to review! Reviews are fuel for new chapters, which are coming up! Tell me what you think you will make me oooo so happy!


	2. something like revenge

"_Yrch!_" Legolas screamed. He could not see the orc but thanks to his keen senses he was able to discover his hiding place quickly. The orc had never seen such anger and ran the other way. Legolas hastened his step and jumped the orc causing it to crash it's skull into a large rock. The filthy skull shattered on impact but Legolas continued to beat its lifeless body with his fists. The tough and rusty armor of the conquered orc progressivly tore into the soft snowy skin of the elven prince. His knees pushed deeply into the orc's back and he tried to shove them even deeper as he heard its rib bones crunch one by one. Heavy breaths escaped the blond's lips as he fought to suppress the deep sob that threatened to escape.

"Aew was not be another on the mortician's list!" His entire frame rose with a deep inhale and suddenly he felt faint. Instead of giving into the darkness that threatened to conquer his conciousness, he reached for his knives and looked them over carefully. They were clean and so shiny that he could look into them and count the hairs on his head.

He grasped them and held them close to his lips and proceeded to give each a faint kiss, "These are the last kisses for the beautiful Aew. An elf..." the first knife plunged into the orc skin and was yanked free.

"...who was the epitome of tragedy!" the second knife followed. After an hour, he had diced the orc. He knew it was dishonorable, but, in his mind, there was no action more dishonorable than killing an innocent being.

Upon surveying the vile peices of a vile creature before him, he finally allowed himself to cry. His tears fell slowly at first but eventually evolved into torrential sobs of the agony he felt for his fallen friend. The dreary feeling of slumber that usually follows a bitter cry started to invade his alert mind. He fell back and landed in a pool of orc blood, not minding the stains that convered his golden hair.

"Orcs! Hear me now! Never attack what is dear to me again!" he slowly picked himself up and threw a peice of the corpse into the forrest. He continued to scatter the peices. Blood and other vile substances covered his fine clothing and caused stains that could never be removed even under the most powerful waterfall.

After a job 'well done,' he slowly sauntered to Aew's body. He allowed his fingers to trace the fine jaw line and move some hair from his face.

"Serenity takes you now, my friend. After the carnage which has befallen you whilst in my very own arms, I will not allow myself to lie in waiting for some other type of savior to protect Mirkwood. I must act. I have you to offer my thanks because you have inspired me, even when you now only live in the land of the dead," Legolas gently kissed his forehead, which was still slightly warm and walked with hope lightening his step.

"My son?" Thranduil stared at the lithe and tall body of his prince. He was covered head to toe in blood and other peices of flesh which were unable to be named. The other elf maidens in the garden stepped back with each step he took towards them.

Aew's father accompanied the king, "Quickly, get aid! The orcs are near the gardens!"

The maids began to run but Legolas held up his long arm and commanded: "_Stop!_ Do no waste your steps! I have walked a long way from the battle and the orcs are no where near us now and no where near whole neither!"

"What do you speak of son? Are you hurt? Blood covers every inch of your form," Thranduil still remained at a safe distance from his son but tried to come closer to inspect him. He could sense an anomaly.

"The blood that now adorns my body is mostly of others and not of myself," he started to walk towards Aew's father with haste and a look a hate in his eye.

The old advisor stepped back as he smelled the scent of his son faintly on the prince's attire, "What have you done with my golden son, you dirty whore?!"

Legolas drew closer until the advisor was forced up against a wall, "I will have you know that your son died in _my _arms! And it is his blood that has been spilt by a dirty orc that is now no more, thanks to me... and it is that spilt blood that you now see on my tunic. But the blood that seems to drench my entire being is that of the distasteful and wretched orc that stole your son's life!"

The advisor silently spoke a long 'no' and began to sink to his knees. Legolas merely stared straight ahead unmoving. Thranduil laid a hand gingerly on his son's sholder. Despite the cold countenance his son wore, he could feel the movements of his heart as it threatened to break.

Thranduil was suddenly filled with fear for his son's life, "My dear Legolas, please, do not allow your heart to give up."

He drew a slow breath and closed his eyes, "Father, even though his death has threatened to break my heart, it will be the catalyst to its mending. For my heart has been on the brink of disinigration for many long days, and now I have found the strength to finally mend it. I will go to Rivendell, I hold no reservations here in Mirkwood. It is not only a mission for our country but on my own personal behalf, I will convince Haldir to come with his men to protect Mirkwood."

The prince lowered himself to the old advisor's level, "Do not worry. No more will any elf as beautiful and loving as your son be victim to such evil."

The advisor looked into the prince's cool blue eyes with malice, "Do not fool me, you are a whore, Legolas. You shall always be a whore. You've been a whore in my bed and every other elf in Mirkwood, save your dishonored father."

Thranduil didn't respond and walked back inside. Legolas turned to leave for the baths. He spent his bath in complete silence. Later, after packing some of the most beautiful attire Mirkwood had to offer, he took to his horse and left for Rivendell. No good-byes were necessary, nor expected.


	3. comfort and calling

A/N: Thank you for review I love you all very very much! Remember, reviewing makes more chapters come!!! Helps me keep encouraged and strong! RAWR! But anyway.... Thanks for the offer to Beta read, but what is beta-reading? I remember knowing what it was a couple years ago... thank you!

I hope you all enjoy this!!

Legolas rode as fast as his stead was capable of, but after two straight days of riding the horse slowed to a halt. His hands reluctantly pulled at the poor animal's reins but the horse remained still.

"Sorry, old friend," he slurred, he too was suffering exhaustion. With an almost inaudible thud he fell to the ground to lay on the soft sweet smelling grass beneath him. His hands drifted over the thick lush blades and examined their vaguely familiar texture. _It has been years since Mirkwood has witnessed such vitality in its botany. _He flexed his fingers and remembered the scars on his fists. Indeed, they were healing quickly but still remained ugly on his otherwise unblemished skin. _Such imperfections are undesirable. If Haldir finds the marks of a warrior on what is supposed to be the skin of a lover, he will be turned off and never come to Mirkwood. _Suddenly he found the tip of an arrow pointed at his nose. Remaining unstartled, he slowly followed the shaft until his eyes met with a tall and dark elf. His hair shrouded his face in the moonlight and the moon was unable to shine on it.

"Why are you here, fair elf?" the figure spoke slowly and distinctly.

The arrow made him have a flashback of Aew still on the ground with the same type of instrument of death sticking out of his back. He tightly shut his eyes and released the air in his lungs. Hope suddenly left his mind and was replaced with sorrow. He missed his only friend.

"Please, let your arrow fly so that I may die in battle rather than by my heart which is slowly falling to pieces before my very own eyes," Legolas opened his eyes again and focused on the archer's arm.

The archer put his arrow back in his quiver, "Why are you here?"

Legolas searched the darkness for his interrogator's eyes but could not find them, "Who are you?"

"I believe that I have the right to ask such questions because this is my land you lie on," the interrogator swiftly bent down and lifted the lithe prince easily by his collar.

Legolas tried again to search the eyes but still couldn't, "I am on a voyage to Rivendell."

"Why?"

"I need to meet Lord Haldir."

"Why?"

Legolas quickly found what remained of his dignity and took a step closer to the figure, "Matters which don't concern you."

"Fair enough."

"I ask again, who are you?"

The dark figure grew indignant again, "No, brother, who are _you?"_

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillon," he walked past the figure and straight to his horse and mounted it. "And I will ask that you never point an arrow in my face again."

"Do not leave yet, Prince. I watched your stead exhaust. I also watched you do the same. Please, continue to rest if not for yourself than for your animal," the figure's tone grew softer and more welcoming.

Legolas' tired mind wanted to agree with the stranger, "Why should I trust you?"

"I am Elladan, son of Elrond. I have never and could never lead a fellow elf to danger. You can trust me," he pushed back his dark locks and revealed his own elf ears and his grey eyes.

Legolas' expression softened by ill memories, "I have known elves who wish to endanger and have."

Elladan walked up to the horse and began checking Legolas' bags.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Legolas cried and pushed Elladan away but he still held one of his silver tunics.

"I have also known elves that wish to endanger and have. I am making sure you are not one of them," Elladan whistled softly.

Legolas tried to mount his horse again but the dark elf yanked his leg and pulled him to the ground, "Rest."

"Please, leave me. I have much to mind and I'm sure you do as well and I know that you do not have to mind my business," Legolas was tempted to seduce the elf so he would leave him alone.

After carefully looking through his things, Elladan turned to examine the prince himself. His eyes were unusually bright for this light. His body had many stories to tell. His hair was cleaner than any other elf's he had seen. His brow was heavy with troubles and the skin surrounding his eyes was slightly red as if he had been crying. There were lilac shadows under his eyes which showed a lack of sleep. But it was the prince's neck that was most revealing. Small bruises of passion and other red marks were scattered on it. Many different patterns probably left from many different lips. His form was lithe and even as he lay sprawled on the ground, he was graceful. His clothing was intricate and rich enough to be that of a prince, he was telling the truth.

"Be careful in these woods. They are no place for such a prince," Elladan simply replied and turned to leave.

"I think not brother, look at his neck. I am sure this 'prince' is quite used to dark and secluded places," another elf appeared suddenly that was identical to Elladan. Legolas hopped back in surprise and absent mindedly placed a hand over his neck.

"Brother, leave him be. You have no business with him," Elladan took his brother's arm and led him away.

"Welcome to Rivendell, prince!" Elrohir called playfully as the two disappeared into the darkness. Legolas remained still for the rest of the night. He did not trust the twins just yet. _I know twins: trouble, they cause nothing but trouble._

__

When the sun rose, he took great care in washing his body under a waterfall. After drying himself in the sun, he wore his best tunic with a high collar to cover his questionable neck until it healed completely. Thankful that he brought his white silk gloves, he was able to cover the scars from the 'misunderstanding' he was in the day before.

He was on his way again. This day's trip was shorter and he found himself at the gates of Rivendell within a few hours. The guards took his horse to a stable.

A tall golden haired elf that wore many years approached Legolas, "I am Glorfindel, advisor to Elrond. Prince Legolas, what are your reasons for journeying to Rivendell while your own country is in such great peril?"

"Well, I heard that the great watchgaurd, Haldir, was residing at Rivendell. I wish to speak with him and perhaps even train with him so that I may be able to better protect my own country in this time of attack," Legolas could be diplomatic when he wanted to. Even if he had a questionable past, he was still of the house of Thranduil which meant that he was educated by the best.

Glorfindel nodded as he looked the prince up and down, "Despite the mirk and gloom that rules over Mirkwood now, you come as if a beam of light from that darkness."

"Thank you, lord," Legolas bowed genially and closed his eyes, which he knew made him appear very attractive. His wish was to enchant all that he could. Perhaps he could even convince Rivendell's forces to help save Mirkwood.

Glorfindel held the prince's gaze for a moment too long, "I will present you to Haldir now. If you have brought any provisions for yourself, they will be put in a chamber which you may stay in for your time here."

"I offer you all the thanks I have," with that, Legolas followed Glorfindel into the beautiful building. All the maids stopped their daily chores to stare as the young blond made his way through.

Glorfindel noticed this and smirked, "I do not only think that Haldir will welcome you, but so will many others here in Rivendell." Legolas nodded and lightly laughed.

They walked down a long and seemingly abandoned corridor until they reached a tall solemn door.

Glorfindel knocked gently, "Haldir, you have a visitor, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood wishes to see you."

The door flew open before either could blink. Haldir stood tall and straight like one of his death-inducing arrows.

He eyed Legolas carefully, "Mirkwood? Shouldn't you be in Mirkwood now, prince? I have heard your watch is less than to be desired."

"That is why I come to you, Haldir," Legolas made his eyes wide and his voice pleading.

Glorfindel patted the young prince on the back, "I shall take my leave now. Report back to the vestibule when you are ready to be escorted to your room."

"Thank you, my lord," Legolas offered and as soon as Glorfindel turned leave Haldir grabbed the young elf by surprise and threw him into his room. He slammed the door behind him just as Legolas was sent flying over a chair. _I know I'm not very heavy, but, by Valar, this elf is of amazing strength, but not of amazing patience._

"State your reasons, child," Haldir sat in the chair he sent the young prince over and waited for his answer.

Legolas regained himself and stood up, "I was hoping I could observe you and how you train your guard so that I might be able to train Mirkwood's."

Haldir was confused, "From what I have heard of Mirkwood's fate, that is not much of a guard you have there, in terms of numbers."

Legolas remained composed, "I know, but we recruit everyday."

"How optimistic," Haldir approached the prince until he stood closely infront of him. He grasped his shoulders and slightly squeezed them. "You have skill with a bow, I assume."

"You are correct, but you are probably a better archer than I," Legolas remarked humbly.

"I am predisposed to agree," he suddenly gripped the elf's waist and lifted him high. Legolas grew nervous but only smirked. "I thought you were extremely light. Do your steps leave marks in the snow?"

Legolas struggled slightly to breathe, "Never."

"Well then," he lowered he elf back to the ground. "I am not sure that you show physical promise."

Legolas' mind raced for a comeback, "Oh, no! I can promise you I have physical promise. I can show you." He quickly unbuttoned his tunic and the lifted the undershirt to reveal his strong abdominal muscles. Haldir examined them closely.

Legolas grabbed his hand and let it smooth over his bare stomach, "See, feel, I am strong."

Haldir was not impressed and wrenched his hand away, "Just because you have muscles does not mean that you know how to use them." He smacked Legolas' cheek, "What kind of warrior are you?"

The blond prince felt tears threatening to escape his eyes, "I..."

"We will see what type of a warrior you are tomorrow. But for now, dress yourself and find your room. Rest well for tomorrow, it will not be easy. If you are to follow my men and I, I will need to know if you can keep up," Haldir brushed away the young elf's hands from fumbling to button his shirt and pushed him hastily into the corridor again. Before he could turn to bid Haldir farewell, the door slammed.

The loud sound of the door instigated the tears to fall. His heart was suddenly filled with the horror and fear that he would not be able to protect Mirkwood. _This is going to be so difficult. He is a true warrior, probably hardly has time for games of love. But games of love are the best games I know. _He let out a heavy sigh and made his way down the corridor.

A lone dark figure watched from the end of the corridor as he remained unseen by the forlorn prince. He watched his steps and heard his sighs as well as the sound his tears made as they passed over his face and found their home on the floor.

"Why?" Legolas gently asked to no one imparticular. Elladan slowly walked towards the prince with loud steps and his gaze to the floor to allow Legolas to gain composure so as not to feel embarrassed.

The broken elf heard the steps and took the opportunity to wipe his tears dry with the cuff of his tunic and proceeded to finish buttoning his shirt.

Once Elladan heard this he lifted his gaze and met the prince's uneasy one, "Are you trying to find your room?"

"I was just on my way to meet Glorfindel about that very thing," Legolas tried to lift his head with dignity.

"You are fortunate that your room is in the same corridor as mine," Elladan offered.

"Why does that make me fortunate?" Legolas asked slightly pessimistically.

"It's the nicest corridor in Rivendell," Elladan smiled as he realized that the prince thought he was making an advance towards him. "Very beautiful."

"Oh," Legolas felt silly for the assumption. "Then why doesn't Haldir stay there as well."

Elladan looked incredulously at the prince, "Are you in jest? Haldir is a terror to live near to! He slams doors, throws things, always has his guards meet him at odd hours for sparring practice. An endless array of noise and carnage."

"Does he often throw other elves?" Legolas asked timidly.

"He threw you, did he not?" Elladan was well aware of the watch garden's treatment of strangers. He turned to the prince for a response but found him simply staring downward, "Don't worry about it. Rumor has it he has even thrown my father on occasion."

Legolas laughed softly which in turn made Elladan smile. They soon reached the golden corridor and Legolas' room. The dark elf opened the door with a corresponding gold key and handed it to the prince.

"Don't you need this?" Legolas inquired.

"Well," Elladan looked slightly uneasy. "I must confess that Glorfindel sent me to retrieve you and this is your key he gave me to give to you. My father, my brother, and I all have a set of keys to every lock in Rivendell: so I don't need it."

"Thank you, then," Legolas glanced inside the room and saw his things already unpacked and on hangers in the wardrobe.

Elladan glanced in as well and eyes the stunning attire, "By Valar, I have rarely seen such beautiful clothes."

"I have managed to acquire a nice collection over the last few hundred years," Legolas smiled sadly and looked to the ground as he waited for Elladan to take his leave.

Elladan took one more glance at the clothes and returned his gaze to the prince. His face was still shiny from the tears. The dark elf put a hand on the prince's shoulder and forced him to meet his gaze. He tried to comfort with a smile but the prince looked more surprised than anything resembling solace.

Elladan removed his hand and turned to take his leave, "Well, dinner is in a few hours. Someone will come to escort you."

Legolas fumbled with his key as the elf walked away, "Thank you."

As he turned to walk in the room, he was startled by another dark elf, "Hello, Prince." Before Legolas could respond, Elrohir let his fingers explore Legolas' high collar.

"What hides here?" he leaned in and kissed the cheek that Haldir had just smacked. "You smell sweetly, prince."

_I can't be with him. Elves talk and if Haldir, the one I'm _supposed_ to be with gets word of anything like that, Mirkwood will be hopeless, _"I must rest now before dinner."

Before Legolas could take a second step, Elrohir grabbed his waist and made in face him, "Should you need to rest after dinner, perhaps I could help you with that." Elrohir released his thin waist and then, finally, took his leave.


	4. real warriors

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing you have no idea how thankful I am for it! The reviews actually inspire me! Please, continue! Some have asked why Thranduil doesn't scold the advisors who relentlessly berate his son. The answer is because the advisors _aren't lying_, and Thranduil cannot scold another elf for telling the truth. I say it's "elven code." I think I mentioned it in the first chapter but if not, apologies. Enjoy!!!

Legolas spent the few hours in his room thinking. He turned over many things in his troubled mind.

_I wonder how Mirkwood is right now. Even as I rode out of her farthest borders, I could hear the screams of anguished elves. Too far from me to be saved, their voices silenced within seconds. I can't count the number of times my voice too joined the chorus of agony. I should've died many times. Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to find solace by laying in a bed but rather by laying an attack on a band of orcs. But I've done that for years, I've only known peace for 300 years and here I am nearing 3,000 and still Mirkwood is in constant defense. I've fought almost to the death for so long... It's no wonder I chose that way, but now I hate who I am.. was. At least I didn't try to listen to the sea and convince her to call me home like so many other elves, a lot of help that would've been. There is no honor in reaching those white sands without finishing what the Valar has sent you to accomplish. _

_But at this rate, with Haldir on the offensive in responses to advances, I fear I may never earn that rest. Just because I have recently led a dishonorable life I wonder if that is why..._

A key turned in the lock and Elrohir walked in. He shut the door behind him and locked it with a different key.

"Your brother says you hold a key to every lock in this kingdom," Legolas spoke softly, without effort.

Elrohir ignored the obvious and sauntered up to the prince, "Are you hungry, prince...."

"Legolas," the name came out of his mouth as if it was a curse, some type of naughty word like it had been in Mirkwood for some time.

"Oh, yes, I recall now. But are you hungry?"

"No, but I will go to dinner," Legolas stood up and made his way to the door but Elrohir instead pushed him easily on the bed. The prince lay like a rag doll and Elrohir lifted him to be completely on the bed. He slowly unbuttoned Legolas' tunic and smiled.

"That's a shame you aren't hungry, because I am. I thought it would be nice to have a different type of appetizer," he quickly set his lips on the prince's and let his hands explore underneath his shirt. Terror went through the blond's mind _What if someone else walks in to take me to dinner? What if he brags to the other elves? Stop! Stop! How can I stop this? _It had been so long, he forgot how to.

"Please," he managed to push the words through his lips before they were again engulfed by Elrohir's mouth.

"What do you want me to do to you now? What do you say 'please' for?" Elrohir let the prince finally speak.

A new thought suddenly popped in his mind, _What if he tells all the others to not try to be with me because I am unobtainable? If Haldir hears, he may not even consider to develop an interest in me. _His heart beat quickened and he said the first thing that came to his mind, "We must stop now. I hear footsteps coming towards the room. You are a very desirable mate but we should keep this a secret between you and me."

Elrohir considered his words and tried to listen for footsteps, "I think I see your point... but I do not hear footsteps."

Elrohir grabbed the opening of his pants but Legolas immediately spoke up, "No offense to you, Master Elrohir, but I am a woodland elf and have amazing hearing."

Elrohir released the blond's pants and got off the bed, "That is amazing, because Rivendell is designed so that the rooms offer silence no matter what the noise outside."

Legolas, finally free, jumped from the bed and opened the door to peer out, he saw nothing, but, "Elrohir, quickly, an elf approaches from the left. We must quickly exit right and go to dinner."

Elrohir moved with an amazing swiftness and seemed to lift Legolas out of the room and to the right. He didn't even dare look left and they quickly walked off to dinner.

As the two walked into the large dinner hall, Legolas' immediate wish was to sit next to across from Haldir. Haldir however sat at a different table with his guards. The prince almost froze with fear when he examined the men. Elves characteristically were not large, excessively muscular, and burly like men, but these elves were quite different. They were the tallest Legolas had even seen, their shirts barely fit their broad shoulders. Their blond hair was long and tied in the same warrior braids he himself wore. Their faces were mean and their countenances were sturdy and showed no emotions. Intimidating was an understatement in describing these elves.

"Haldir says you wish to observe and train with his elves," Elrohir laughed. "Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" Elrohir whispered, "By the way I was able to toss you about earlier, I do not know if you have the strength, little prince."

Legolas seethed but did not show it, "Do not exhibit any concern of that sort for me."

Elladan spotted the two and noticed his brother's motives without effort, "Legolas, please, come sit by me!"

Elrohir grimaced at his brother and left the prince to sit at the opposite end of the table. The blond sighed with relief and approached his temporary reprieve.

Elladan smiled and embraced the prince in a friendly manner, "It is good to see you with relief on your face, friend. Please sit."

The two sat down and Elrond sat across from them, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Legolas."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Elrond," Legolas smiled even though Elrond was not a great fan of the elves of Mirkwood and their 'excessive' relationship with nature. The dinner was pleasant and it was soon time to return to each other's respective quarters.

Elladan rose, "Legolas, I assume you remember how to return to your room?"

"Yes, thank you," he was grateful there was someone there with respect for him.

Elrohir strolled up as the two left and grasped Legolas' hand, "I will help you find your way to your quarters, prince, since I know you are not well acquainted with Rivendell yet.

Before Legolas could regretfully agree, Elladan interrupted, "No, brother, you do not have to. I have already offered to help him find his room." With that, he quickly walked off and Legolas followed. He could feel the angry twin seethe as they walked into the corridors.

When they were out of sight, a loud sigh of relief escaped Legolas' lips by accident, "Thank you."

"For what?" the dark elf smirked slightly as he let the prince see that he was 'confused.'

Legolas suddenly realized, _No! I'm so stupid. Now he want to know why I was relieved to be away from his brother. Certainly, he would be incredibly offended if he knew I disliked his kin, especially for the reason why._

Elladan could sense the prince fumbling with his thoughts and did not expect an answer to a question he had asked when he had already known the answer anyway. They had been brothers for nearly 3,500 years, he knew of his habits.

"I hear that you will be tested by Haldir tomorrow?" Elladan asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied simply.

"You have seen his men, I gather," Elladan smirked.

"I've seen better."

"You're lying," Elladan let his lips finally give into a smile.

"Well, yeah," Legolas laughed and smoothed his hair back. "But I feel I can keep up."

"I can barely keep up with them and I have a few hundred years more experience than you do," Elladan spoke in good humor but suddenly the prince's face turned grave and pensive.

They reached Legolas' door but Legolas remained in the same state.

"Good night," Elladan offered, trying to make the blond return to middle-earth.

Legolas slowly and finally returned Elladan's gaze, "Do you understand what it is like to wake up in the middle of the night and hear screaming? Then, after a few hundred years, you learn to sleep through the screaming... but all the screams are different. Do you know what it's like to walk through a beautiful garden and have it suddenly marred by the blood of your friends and family? Maybe you do, but I'm sure it hasn't been one of the only things you have ever known. I was raised with a sword in my belt, a bow on my back, and arrows in my quiver. I'm sure as a child you might have been trained as well. But when I was a child, I was not training, I was battling. I was killing orcs before I could tie a bow on my shoes," Legolas turned to open his door but it was locked. He took out his key and gently fumbled with the lock.

Before he closed the door, Legolas looked to the dark elf once more, the face of a mischievous prince vanished and was replaced by an austere countenance, "I think I can keep up. Rest, young one."

The door slowly shut. Elladan suddenly did not feel in any way superior to the prince he had misjudged so substantially. He no longer felt that his seniority in relation to the prince was significant or even exsistant. By some sort of bizarre happenings, Legolas had managed to fit the time of many elves under his belt. Elladan finally decided to make his way to his own room. But before he did he tried to listen to anything from inside the prince's quarters. Not a sound could be heard, not even his breath. Elladan walked away from the door with a new found respect for 'small' princes of Mirkwood, the only prince of Mirkwood.

pssst, review!


	5. showdowns

A/N:  Sorry for the delay my beloved reviewers!!!  I have had manyyyy computer problems but everything is fine now!!  I want to thank you all for the reviews and helpful  comments, I love you all and am very VERY appreciative.  (I can't name y'all b/c if I forget someone I would feel very sad!) 

Many of you are wondering why Thranduil does not stand up for his permiscuous son.  Don't fret! Patience had rewarded you!  Hopefully this chapter will help develop the reasons why.   It's going to be a big theme  in this story.  Also, keep in mind that nobody in Mirkwood respected Legolas except for Aew, who died.  I hope this clears things up.

Also, some of you say that the twins are not older than LEgolas.  Well, since I know that Legolas has no birthdate I got creative.  So in this story,  the twins are about 500 years older than Legolas. 

ENJOY! I love you!

The songs of the birds instantly woke Legolas.  He stretched his arms out and reached to the other side of the bed.  A sense of depression washed over him as he realized no one was there.  _They left in the middle of the night again.  As soon as they're finished, they don't even remember I'm a person._ He looked around the room and then realized his mistake.  He was no longer in Mirkwood, he was in Rivendell.  _Forgot..._

            The sound of knocking instantly woke Elladan.  The knocking grew louder and more furious the more he ignored it.  Only clothed in some old pants he answered the door, recognizing the rhythm.

            Elrohir instantly barged in and shut the door behind them, "Why did you lie to me?"

            "When?"

            "Last night!  I could tell you were lying!" Elrohir was acting like they did when they were younger.

            "So?  I can tell when you're lying, too!  What's the big deal?"

            "_Why_ were you lying?" Elrohir grinned smugly.

            "And that, brother, is something you have never been able to tell," Elladan opened his wardrobe and searched for a light robe.

            "Do you fancy Legolas?" Elrohir asked mischeviously.

            Elladan was slightly startled but was able to hide the emotion because he was facing the wardrobe, "No, I barely know the elf."

            Elrohir playfully jabbed his side, "You must admit, he is attractive.  I haven't seen such beauty in these halls for a while."

            "The elves of Mirkwood are noted for their beauty.  Do you remember the last advisor that came here from Mirkwood?"

            "Yes," Elrohir laughed.  "He was no prize but his son was gorgeous, even if he was a little permiscuous. 

            "Well, anyway, no, I do not fancy him as so.  But do you?"

            "Well-

            "Why do I ask?" Elladan mused.  "I know you do."

            "It's obvious?" Elrohir questioned with small traces of worry.

            "You must remember I'm your twin.  I know you like I know myself- for the most part," Elladan slipped on a silvery green tunic.  "Back to what I was saying: please, do not torment the prince with you advances.  I have a feeling that behind that diplomacy there is a great deal of pain."

            Elladan was interrupted from an icy stare, "Thank you very much, brother.  I do agree that my advances _are_ torment to any living being."  His voice was sarcastic.

            "Don't be immature..."

            Elrohir quit and sat on his brother's bed as he watched him braid his hair.  He searched the ground for interest and remained silent.

            "What?"  His brother asked, slightly annoyed.  "How can you think I am immature?  We are the same age-

            "Maturity does not come with age," Elladan tied off his braid and rose to leave.

            "Where are you going?"

            "None of your business," Elladan shut the door.

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1            Legolas entered the muddy training grounds and incited a roar of laughter from Haldir's guard.  He held his head up high and walked towards Haldir himself.  His hair was tightly plaited in warrior braids and on this overcast day, his hair reflected a moonlight grey.  His skin was almost white and showed no flaws.  However, the prince's attire was probably what had caused the most laughter: his pants were a dazzling white and seemed to hug every curve and nuance of his legs.  His tunic was of the same material and was embroidered with silver string.  The prince was tall but on the slim side, very unlike the other members of the guard.

            The guard wore dirty and muddy clothes that had been ruined by the laborous hours of practice.

            As Legolas approached Haldir, the strong guard looked the younger elf up and down and smirked, "I am tempted to dismiss you now, Prince Legolas, as you stand before me in the most unsuitable clothing that has ever been brought into this area."

            Legolas smiled, not forgetting his objective, "Has any other warrior ever looked like I have before, Lord Haldir?  Acted like I have before towards you?"

            Haldir was amused, "Be reminded that your intentions are not forgotten."

            _Yes! _Legolas thought with excitement. _I'm finally getting somewhere with this elf._

            "Before I take you on as my apprentice, so to speak, I need to make sure you can keep up with the rest of the elves you see here," Haldir beckoned one red haired elf to come forward.  "Fliror, you will battle the prince."

            Legolas looked the elf over.  He was tall, muscular, and wore a mean countenance like all the others.  He had no reason now to fright.  _I am ready to return, I will fight.  I will fight for Mirkwood even though I do not lie and wait in her realm for the instant trip to the Halls of Mandos.  _

The elf charged the prince seemingly unarmed, but suddenly two swords appeared in his hands.  Legolas had anticipated this and already had thrown one which managed to knock one of the other's swords flying. 

            "Now you too are left with one knife, ghost!" Fliror roared with laughter.  Legolas did not need to reply as his sword flew back to him like a boomerang and had managed to knock the other sword out of the muscular elf's hand.  That knife also flew towards Legolas who grabbed it in his teeth.  Fliror was bewildered and stopped in his charge.  Sounds of awe and amazement rose from the spectators.  The white elf stood perfectly still, his blue eyes piercing the soul of his opponent.  With a movement as quick as a great eagle, Legolas managed to send the sword in his mouth flying towards his opponent.  The other clumsily ducked it and managed to lose his footing as his entire body was enveloped by the mud.  The white prince remained white.

            Elladan approached the training area just in time to see the amazing trick.  He remained in the distance but close enough to see the prince's gentle features harden.

            Haldir only nodded in thought, "Well, you have returned one knife to its sheath, Legolas.  But what of the other knife?"  His guard began to laugh at their master's snide remark.

            "If he can't manage to hold his own with two knifes, why should he have them both back anyway?  I only returned that one because I could see that it had an inscription on it written by his father.  I thought it held sentimental value," Legolas smiled at Fliror and bowed.  "Such a touching relationship between a father and son should not be broken, harmed, or forgotten in anyway." 

            Haldir and a few other elves nodded in agreement and suddenly Legolas thought back to what had come to past...

            _He pulled himself through his father's doors.  The flesh on his fingers started to tear away peice by piece as he clawed himself towards his father.  He was standing by the window, unmoving, unlistening.  _

_            Legolas carefully got to his feet but immediatly grabbed for support on a bed post, "Ada."  _

_            His father slowly turned around and remained expressionless as he glanced at his broken child, "Where is your guard?"_

_            He felt blood dripping down the side of his head and tried to wipe it away, instead, he easily removed a huge chunk of his own hair and he let it fall to the ground, "Why do you bother asking?"_

_            "What happened to your guard?!" he questioned with anger.  "Where have you led them?"_

_            "Ada, please, stop asking questions..."  Legolas' speech became slurred, he felt around his mouth with his tongue and then spit out a tooth._

_            "Where are they, Thranduillion?" he suddenly walked quickly to his son and pushed him back, sending him crashing to the ground._

_            He writhed in pain and screamed, he couldn't take it anymore, "They're all dead, Ada!  They're all dead!  Murdered by orcs left and right!  They took no prisoners, they merely killed!  We were greatly outnumbered!  This is no war any more, father, this is mass murder!  This is genocide!"_

_            "What kind of a warrior are you, Legolas?   What kind of a prince?  Or even yet, what kind of an elf?" Thranduil suddenly held no mercy nor love in his words._

_            "Ada!  How could you?" _

_            "Because it's true!"  Thranduil kicked him in the ribs._

_            "That can't be true!  Father, why would you lie?  I fought them all!  I killed them all, they are all gone yet I am the only one that stands!" Legolas could feel more of his hair fall off taking small peices of his skin with it as he writhed on the floor._

_            "I do not care," Thranduil left the room and locked the door.  The king's son remained in the room for 16 days alone without food, drink, or aid.   _

            Haldir _jolted_ Legolas out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder, "You show some promise.  Train with us today and I will tell you if I shall let you come back with us tomorrow."

            Legolas bowed cordially, "My country and I thank you, Lord Haldir."

            Elladan watched the exchange of words from a distance and had to suppress the urge to outright cheer for the young prince. He only watched for a few hours more as the white figure managed to take down many elves larger than himself without letting a grain of sand stick to his clothing.  _This elf is unlike any other I have seen…_

Be a pal, review, please!!!  I am writing the next chapter now, it will probably be ready tomorrow!!!


	6. soul condition

A/N:  Well, as promised, chapter 6 within record time!  I've already gotten some feedback from the last chapter and I am very happy y'all liked it!  There are still questions as to Thranduil's behavior, don't worry.  Hopefully this will answer some of those questions.  Remember, this story is stil developing, I can't give you all the secrets at once!  That wouldn't be fun for you all! Trust me, it will all come together!  Holes not included.             

"I see you are quite skilled, Legolas.  I also see that you learn quickly," Haldir offered.

            "Thank you," Legolas was ecstatic it had seemed like years since anybody had told him he was skilled. 

            "However, you have much to learn.  Your ways of battle are erratic to me and quick," Haldir knew how to ruin a moment.

            "In Mirkwood, we have to move very quickly because we are often times outnumbered.  It is a very unfortunate situation," Legolas tried to emphasis the 'outnumbered' part.  "We would be able to more carefully calculate our tactics if we had more elves."

            Haldir didn't respond and stopped in front of Legolas' door, "Well, after training here, you should be able to train more elves."

            Legolas' hopes were silently quashed, _But we are using all the elves we can,_ "Thank you for allowing me to train with you today and tomorrow."

            Haldir nodded and turned to take his leave but the prince desperately reached for his shoulder, "Lord Haldir, would you please keep me company for awhile in my quarters?"

            Haldir looked at him suspiciously, "I fear I have an appointment with one of my guard."

            "Oh, well… if you ever need me to see you, please do not hesitate to come to my room at any hour of the night," Legolas tried his best to look innocent and vulnerable, men seemed to like that.  Haldir looked the prince up and down, nodded, shot him a strange glance, and then left without muttering another word.

            Legolas unlocked his door and let his bow and quiver fall to the ground with an exasperated sigh.  He threw his knives onto the bed and took off his white tunic.  Shirtless, he walked into his washroom.  He longed for a bath but groaned at the idea of having to draw one and the time it took to.  But as he looked into the tub, he noticed it was already filled water.  He raised his eyebrow incredulously and let his fingers skim the surface.  _Who would do this for me?_  Instead of pondering the question for much longer he stripped completely and slowly let himself into the soothing water. 

            His thoughts drifted to Aew.  He had been one of the only people he had known to do such things for him.  His father used to do things like this as well before he too had left him.  He faintly recalled his mother's love as well. 

            "Oh, Valar.  Why have you taken all that was good out of my life?" Legolas whispered to no one imparticularly.

            A soft knocking came at the threshold of the washroom, "May I come in?"

            Legolas jolted slightly unsure of what to answer.  He recognized the voice as one of the twins but not quite sure which, since they had very similar voices, "Who is it?"

            "Elladan."

            Legolas sighed in relief, but perhaps a little too loudly, "Come in."

            Elladan walked in cautiously, "Tired?" 

            Legolas nodded slowly.

            "I thought you would be.  I was watching you out there for awhile."

            "Were you really?" Legolas asked with suspicion.  "What did you expect to see?"

            Elladan took a seat next to the tub, "Something I haven't seen before, of course." Legolas smiled softly. "I must admit, a white outfit is not common in those training areas.  Why did you wear it?"

            Legolas' face suddenly turned grim, the amusement leaving, "In Mirkwood, we always wear white to train."

            "Why?"

            "Because the orcs there often use poisons in the dirt.  When it is kicked up in battle, it can instantly singe the skin.  But when we train in the white, we can make sure that while we train we do not kick up dirt.  Also, if we get a slight cut or something in the process, we will know instantly and attend to it, because we cannot afford to have any elf slightly debilitated," the prince watched Elladan pick up his white pants and carefully inspected them.  He could find no marks, the pants were perfectly clean.

            "The way you train is completely foreign to me," Elladan continued to expect the pants as Legolas slowly closed his eyes and exhaled softly.  The dark elf's eyes drifted the prince's torso.  He bore many marks of war but could tell they were very old and probably received as a child.  However there were a few that seemed like they were received when he was a younger elf.  The strange thing was that there were no recent ones at all.

            Elladan's eyes drifted into the prince's open ones which had been meeting his glance, the dark elf was slightly surprised, "It is you, Elladan, not your brother that sits before me?"

            The dark elf felt slightly sick at the question, "We do not look exactly alike, as you already know.  Time has a habit of ingraining one's personality into his features."

            Legolas wistfully smiled at the elf, "What does my face tell you of me?"

            Elladan subconsciously reached to touch the elf's face; it was soft but softer than any warrior's face, which was suspicious.  Legolas softly grabbed his hand and moved it away from his face, before releasing it he clasped it once again.  _How long has it been that I have held a hand: an action reserved for lovers, well, any two people that share some sort of care and love for each other, not strangers who only meet in the night… then eventually even in the day.  Day and night, but I can't think of that now…  _

_            Poor Elladan, he could not possibly care for a whore like me, though._  Legolas released his hand and let his own fall back into the water with a splash.  The water reminded him…

            "Who drew this bath?  Do you know?" Legolas searched Elladan's eyes for answers.

            The dark elf cocked his head slightly, "Why, I did."

            Something occurred in Legolas' mind that he had not felt in a long time, consideration.

            "I knew you would probably be sore from the training.  I thought I'd do you a favor," Elladan walked out of the room.

            Legolas felt his insides suddenly lighten and then grew nervous as Elladan walked out, "Elladan?"

            He returned quickly holding a bed robe, "Yes?"  Legolas only stared at him wide-eyed as he took his seat next to the tub.  He handed the prince a towel, "Are you ready?"  Legolas shook out of his reverie and accepted the towel.  The dark elf turned away to allow Legolas to get out of the tub with dignity.  _He offers me dignity; he does not wish to see me walk out of this tub in the nude.  He does not offer his actions with his own intentions in mind._  Legolas dried quickly and clothed himself in the robe Elladan had brought. 

            "Legolas, did you leave any friends behind in Mirkwood?" Elladan turned back around.

            The prince grew slightly uneasy as he gestured the both of them to return to his main quarters, "No."  He sat in a big cushioned chair and let himself sink into it.

            "How can one not have friends?"

            "I used to have friends," Legolas offered without missing a beat.  "They were killed."

            "What of new friends?"

            "I left before I had the chance," Legolas stared into the fire.  "Besides, there are no friendly faces in Mirkwood any longer, mine included."

            "So I can assume that there is neither a lover for you there."

            Legolas looked at him wearily but realized he meant no advance by the question; his face was very earnest, "I feel like there is not a soul in Mirkwood that holds any love for this tired soul."  _But there are many that hold love for this tired body, _he thought cynically.

            Elladan nodded as he carefully remembered all the newfound information, "Perhaps you should get some sleep, prince.  But before you go, I will leave you with the comfort that you shall find a friend in my soul, should you ever need it.  For it is not right for an elf to wander middle-earth without a single soul to have concern for him."

            Legolas was amazed by his words.  He buried his head in his hands to control a sob that was threatening to make itself known.  Elladan quickly came to his side and embraced him warmly but not oppressively.  The strong elf that he had watched challenge Haldir's guard suddenly seemed smaller in his arms as he finally let the sob surface.  The prince clasped onto Elladan's dark velvet robes and clenched his fists in agony as his emotions became known.  As he held him, he tried to imagine a world without friends, family, and most importantly, love.  _A world without love destroys because love only builds.  _He found that he was not able to even come close to the feeling that he had felt radiating from Legolas: the feeling of the absence of life.  He had honestly feared for the young elf's life; he felt his soul was reaching the threshold of death as it wished to longer partake in the gift of immortality.  The dark elf held the embrace until the figure beneath him remained still and his breath became even.

            Legolas lifted his head from its spot under Elladan's neck and met his glance with honesty, "Thank you."

Hope you enjoyed!  I will probably update again tomorrow!  I'm on a roll!


	7. makeup

"Prince Legolas, a letter has come for you," another knock at the door roused him out of bed.

He opened the door and saw Elrohir, "Thank you."

Elrohir smirked slightly at the blonde in his sleepy state, "You're welcome. How does Rivendell find you so far?"

"It's a beautiful place," _filled with beautiful feelings._

"Well, I pray that this letter does not hold a request from your father to return home. I would like you to stay here as long as you can," Elrohir placed his hand on the blonde's hip and caressed it. Legolas inwardly sighed and watched the elf slowly make his way to the soft belts that held his robe together. Elrohir looked both ways down the hallway before he slightly pushed Legolas back into the room and shut the door so silently that it rivaled the skills of an actual elf.

The prince found himself being taken over again, "Elrohir, don't you think this is a dangerous time for us to be doing this?"

"Prince, it is very earlier in the morning, most of Imaldris is still under the covers, and don't you think that is a good idea, by the way?" Elrohir easily picked the prince up and placed him roughly on the bed. _He is no elf_, Legolas cynically thought. He found himself quickly stripped of his robes and the dark elf pressing himself against him. Soft hands traveled all around his body but lingered in his hair that was still braided and messy from yesterday. Elrohir pressed his lips against his and attacked his mouth. Legolas didn't even have to try to kiss back as he found the other's tongue to be moving so quickly in his mouth. After a while the prince found himself gasping for air and not being able to get any. He tried to lightly push him away but it wasn't working. He began to fear for his well being and tried to shut his mouth to no avail. Stars began to dance in front of his eyes and he let his arms fall limply to his sides. Elrohir kissed deeper and fuller not paying any mind to the prince's condition.

Just when Legolas began to feel like all consciousness was gone, a knock came at the door. Elrohir pounced back and threw Legolas his robe. As the prince gasped to return the air to his lungs, Elrohir had opened a hidden door in his wall and quickly made his exit. Legolas struggled to put on the robe while trying to replace he air in his lungs. He staggered to the door and tried to open it with all the composure he had left in him.

No one was there; Legolas looked left and right and could find not a soul. Relieved he shut the door to his room and went to find the letter. He opened it with haste:

_Dear son,_

_ 18 found dead Friday_

_ 24 found dead Saturday_

_ 33 found dead Sunday_

_ 34 found dead Monday_

_ I hope you are doing your job over there._

_-King Thranduil_

Legolas threw the letter to the ground and searched for a robe to wear for breakfast. His hand graced over a certain robe. He took it out and studied it: it was light green and was trimmed with forest green embroidery. It fit his frame perfectly. He looked inside the garment and could still see small stains of blood littering the lining…

_The door opened, he had begun to think that this occurrence would never come. He felt someone turn his body over and begin to remove his tattered clothing. As each piece was removed, a wound beneath it opened and slowly seeped blood. The prince did not feel any pain but knew it was supposed to hurt. When his clothing was gone, another set of hands had come to put him on a stretcher. They took him to the baths and washed the blood and dirt away. The water reactivated some of the poison in the orc dirt and mildly singed his skin. He paid no mind to that either._

_ "Do you know when you leave for battle again?" a voice asked._

_ "No," _what a stupid question to ask, _he thought._

_ "You know, they found the bodies of your guard. They were mutilated beyond belief, didn't even look like elves anymore."_

_ "How could you let that happen to them?"_

_ Legolas felt dizzy and tried to tell them to be silent about the situation, "I…"_

_ "Do you remember Yewror?" one asked._

_ "Yes," he recalled him as a member of his guard._

_ "That was my brother," the elf suddenly pushed the prince's head down into the water. Legolas struggled to get free but his limbs were still not strong enough. Just as he thought he would have to breathe the water, he was yanked out by what was left of his hair._

_ "Did you think I was going to kill you, Legolas? Never, that is not a death fit for you at all," the elves then continued to wash him using a strong soap that stung as it glided over his skin. He tried not to show that he was in pain, he couldn't let them see._

_ "Are you even sorry for his death?" Legolas shuddered at the question, how could he not be?_

_ "Of course!"_

_ "How will you make it up to me?"_

_ "What about me, as well? I had two cousins in your guard, both dead."_

_ "I don't know how I could ever make it up to you!" Legolas slurred, his consciousness still half on hiatus._

_ One of the elves reached into the water and pulled him out, "You have always been so beautiful."_

_ "He's correct. I have always lusted after you as well."_

_ "If you lay with us, maybe that will let us know how sorry you are," one elf started to dress him in a light green robe. It was beautiful and covered in dark green embroidery, truly a garment fit for a prince. _

_ Legolas winced as the lining rubbed against his wounds, "I'm so sorry for their deaths. Please, understand."_

_ "Must I repeat?"_

_ "I guess you must, he obviously doesn't understand us."_

_ "If you lay with us, maybe that will let us know how sorry you are," the elf began to reach his hands into Legolas' robe. A wave of dizziness struck the blond again and he fell into the offending elf's hands. "He likes it."_

_ "Of course he does. After leading our families to murder- _

_ "I'm sorry!" Legolas interrupted. He felt an incredible guilt take over his soul, _Maybe they will forgive me if I lay with them? _"I'll lay with both of you, whenever you want, if you would only forgive me."_

_ The elves laughed, "Sounds like music to my ears!" They took him to a secret room and had their ways with him. Throughout the experience, Legolas began to lack the love of life. He couldn't feel any love with them at all. True, he had not yet fallen in love, but he knew that it wasn't supposed to feel so humiliating. But this was the beginning of his new life, if it could even be called that. It felt more to him like the beginning of death._

He shuddered at the memory and returned the garment to the wardrobe. He settled on a light purple robe instead, it was simple yet delicate. As he dressed himself he thought of ways to seduce Haldir: _ After today's practice, I must request a private sparring session with him tonight. I must make the appointment very early in the morning, perhaps around 3AM. Minds are always more gullible at that hour. Perhaps he will warm up to me, in more ways than one. _The image in the mirror caught his attention; he noticed small red patches underneath his eyes. A quick panic swept over him and he rushed to the mirror to more closely inspect the marks. They were the marks of asphyxiation, tiny broken blood vessels in small clusters. _They will all question me at breakfast! They will ask who choked me, what will I say? _He attempted to aid the marks by applying a wet towel to the area to maybe stop the swelling. Despair found him and confined him to his chair.

After an hour, a knock came to his door. The prince silently cursed himself and put the towel aside. He checked his face in the mirror; the towel had not helped much at all. Giving up, he opened the door, "Elladan, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine, and you?"

Legolas motioned him in the room and shut the door, "I'm fine."

Elladan caught sight of red marks on his friend's face, _asphyxiation_, "I see you must have had some sort of irritation on your skin?"

Terror took its place on the prince's skin, "Oh, yes."

The dark elf could tell something was wrong, but he could also tell that the other did not want him to know exactly what that was, "They don't suite you at all." Legolas tried to turn away and began to take out his messy braids. "If you want, I could bring my paints here and cover it quite quickly."

The younger elf's eyes flickered in joy, "Are you in jest?"

"No, I do not mind. I will be a minute," Elladan returned to his own room. Before he opened his door he watched Elrohir walk out of a secret door in the hallway. He decided not to confront him at that moment even though he reeked of mischief.

He returned with the paints in hand and shut the door for privacy, "Come here, this will be quick." He prepared a white tone and added a small amount of brown and even smaller amount of red to the mixture. Legolas continued to rebraid his hair but watched with interest as he easily mixed the paints into a solid tone that matched his perfectly. Elladan took a small brush and lightly covered it in the mixture. "Alright, now, stay still and try not to move your eyes too much while I apply this." Legolas obeyed and stopped braiding his hair while his gaze remained unfocused on something across the room. He could barely feel the small hairs of the brush grace his skin. The painter's expression was characterized with concentration as he moved onto the other cheek. __

_ I wish I had known of this technique before. It is true that elven skin quickly heals, but this would never heal before breakfast. I must thank him for this._ As Elladan neared the end of his art, his eyes drifted to the slight red marks on the prince's neck. Elrohir had mentioned them before but he himself had found it better not the question them, it wasn't any of his business. It was strange that they hadn't completely healed by now. They must've been very deep impressions. Before he knew it, the marks on the blonde's face were gone.

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" the dark elf lay his tools to the side and watched the prince rush to the mirror, almost immediately he heard a sigh of relief from the washroom.

Legolas stepped out with a large smile on his face, "You have no idea how thankful I am that you have done this for me."

"Wait!" Elladan rose to his feet and made the elf freeze. "It must dry, don't move the muscles in your face, it may come off." He softly blew on his features, trying to hasten the drying. His breath smelled like fresh water from a small forest stream, Legolas almost smiled at the thought of nature, one of the things he had come to love so much.

Elladan watched an ever so slight smile surface on the prince's face, _Oh, so he does smile. There is some sort of good humor in this elf. _Elladan couldn't help but let his own smile show as well. His blue eyes suddenly met his and he saw an emotion very uncharacteristic of the elf he had come to know over the past few days: relief. He finished drying the paint and gingerly touched it to make sure it was dry. He felt the elf shiver at his touch and his eyes closed.

"I can't remember…" Legolas blindly reached out to grasp Elladan's hands. "I can't remember the last time, things were looking up and coincidence was on my side." He slowly entwined his silky fingers in between the others. The prince seemed to invisibly take some kind of energy from the hands, "Right now, I feel as if all that pain never existed. The only other time I felt like this was when I was a mere elfling."

Elladan grasped to begin to try to understand and interpret the prince's emotions. They seemed tangled together and this made them inconsistent. Little by little, he was beginning to understand how it felt to be in a world without love. The dark elf reached to soothingly stroke his blond hair; he sat next to him and leaned into his touch. _He obviously knows what it is to love others, as he shows this to me now. I somehow think that it would have been better for him to have never loved than to have loved at all. He somehow knows what love is: he remembers the feelings, its rhythms, and its inspirations. How painful it is to have known all this and then to be in a state where these attributes are completely absent? How painful is it to know that you don't live with love?_

"I'm sorry if my actions are bizarre, Elladan. It's just that it's been so long since I've encountered anyone with life still in him. What had seemed to be commonplace is now fascinating."

"But, Legolas, you are alive," Elladan wrapped and arm around his slim figure.

His blue eyes met his with earnest, "Everyone has their obstacles."

"But what is life an obstacle to?" Legolas simply shook his head in response.


	8. still brothers

a/n: thanks for all the wonderful reviews by the way.  Sorry I forgot to write an author's note on the last one, I really wanted to get it out as soon as possible since I had promised it would be out sooner…sorry.  I really liked the way the last one turned out, I reread it like, 3x today, but anyway…  I will try to capitalize the "e" in "elf" but it will be a difficult habit to break since it contradicts all that is right and good about English grammar.  Is it possible to get asphyxiated by kissing?  Yep!  Also, when there is a lot of pressure in the face like that, the blood vessels under your eyes and in your eyes can break and small red or sometimes blue spots appear (it's not hot).  There's your biology lesson for the day.  Keep reviewing, it inspires me!  Thank you, again! 

            The white elf fought off two others with his two small blades.  His movement so quick that he almost lost sight of his opponent as his hair whipped him in the face.  Haldir watched from a distance with satisfaction as he nodded his head as one of his guard was sent flying and the other was also easily defeated. 

            Haldir clapped and slowly walked to the white prince who still looked wildly at all sides in order to fend off any offending characters.  As he saw only Haldir approach, he stilled and bowed his head.  He kept his head lowered until the tall elf stood before him.

            "You have shown me that you are capable of training with my guard and also challenging them.  I will allow you to stay here as long as necessary," Haldir kept his face stern despite his good news.

            Legolas couldn't help but smirk and closed his eyes as he bowed to the famed watchguard, "I thank you as much as my people thank you, Lord Haldir."  _Hopefully, after tonight, we all won't have to stay here much longer, _"I know that you grant special sparring sessions at night to certain guards.  I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, for me to arrange one of these audiences tonight."

            "Meet me in my room at 3 AM"

            "I shall come alone."__

            Before Haldir could speak an offending voice spoke up in the distance, "Lord Haldir, how are you?"

            It was Elrohir, Haldir grew slightly uncharacteristically nervous, "Elrohir, I fair well."

            Elrohir had noticed the way Legolas had been looking at the watchguard and glared at the young prince, "I see the ever so young and pretty Prince Legolas is training with you."        

            Haldir simply nodded.

            Elrohir smugly smiled at the prince before returning his gaze to Haldir, "I bet I could beat him?  Don't you?"

            "Do you feel up to a challenge, Legolas?" Haldir asked.

            The prince's face grew ever more austere and he furrowed his brow, "Absolutely."

            Elrohir immediately unsheathed his sword and swung at the prince who easily sprung out of the way.  Legolas unsheathed his two small knives and pummeled through the dark elf.  He quickly rose to his feet and tried to smack the elf's back with his sword.  The blond suddenly ran to a bystanding member of the guard and unsheathed his sword when he realized his small blades would not be suitable for such a battle.  As soon as he turned around, Elrohir was at his back and tried to punch him.  He dodged it smacked the elf with the back of his sword and sent him at the feet of Haldir.  Legolas watched as Haldir was tempted to pick up the fallen elf but, with hesitance, resisted.  Though the action was slight, Legolas made sure he did not lose sight of it, _What__ is this?  Compassion from Haldir?  I've seen his men broken and battered in this field and not once has he flinched.  Why does he flinch for this waste of life? _Before he could further evaluate the situation, he was quickly on the defensive.  He gained the offensive quickly and caused Elrohir to loose some faith in his abilities.  Legolas took advantage and harshly stomped on his foot, he quickly lost his balance and Legolas pushed him over.  The dark elf slid across the muddy earth.  The blond still did not trust that he would finally yield so he jumped through the air and landed on top of the fallen elf. 

            The wind was easily knocked out of him, "Fine, get off me!"  Before Legolas left the defeated elf he grabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face, "Do not forget elf, you may defeat me here, but you will not defeat me" he pointed to the blond's heart "here."  Legolas narrowed his eyes before tugging his collar away from the elf and walking off. 

            Haldir didn't have any response for the battle, fearing he may offend.  Elrohir spat in the mud and slowly picked himself from the ground.  He sent a threatening glance towards Haldir and sauntered to him slowly.

            "Watch out for this elf, but do not fret too much.  I am breaking him as we speak," Elrohir whispered.

            "Elrohir, are you sure that is wise?  All of Mirkwood rests in his hands."

            "Since when should we care about Mirkwood?  In a few more years the entire country will be gone.  Besides, I don't know if I trust this prince, there are many incongruencies in his character."

            "I will continue to test him," Haldir rose his arms to dismiss his guard.  "We are finished for the day!  Go home!"

            As the bustle grew louder, Elrohir's expression grew nervous, "He beat me."

            Haldir wanted to comfort the elf in someway, but in this case, that was impossible, "I have trained you better than any of these men and he beats you.  I wonder why it is he needs training at all."

            Elrohir's smile grew, "Perhaps he lacks leadership and has come to learn from the best."  All the men had finally strayed and the two were left alone in the muddy field.  Elrohir slowly kissed Haldir for a short time before breaking away, "Not only the best, but the most attractive."

            Haldir secretly smiled, "Let us retire for a bit before dinner."  Elrohir smiled, _I am winning.  Since Elladan and I first saw him in the forrest I could tell he was of strange intentions.  If he even dares to try and come near to what is mine… Well, may he watch his steps.  _

            Elladan watched the two walk away from a distance.

            Elrohir walked out of Haldir's room and was instantly grabbed as soon as the door shut.  He recognized the motions well and grew annoyed.

            "What are you planning?" it was Elladan, of course.

            "None of your business," Elrohir tried to walk out of his grasp but couldn't.

            "I'm not stupid."

            "Your friend is," Elrohir laughed musically.  "Brother, he is suspicious.  He comes all the way from Mirkwood to ask Haldir for training when it is obvious he himself is not in dire need of it.  All I'm saying is that I don't trust him.  I haven't trusted him since he was so ambiguous in the forest the night we first encountered him."

            Elladan loosened the grip on his brother and his gentle eyes surveyed his brother's expression again, "He is obviously here to find help for Mirkwood."

            "Is he, Elladan?" He wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they began to walk to dinner.  "Did you see the marks on his neck when he first got here?  They were fresh and they were incongruent with each other.  True, he does show great skill as a fighter but he also exihibits many behaviors that predict that he is out of shape."

            Elladan considered what his brother said, "I see your point."

            "Elladan, be careful where your heart wanders to and where its alliances lie.  Until we know more about him, I don't think we should get too close," Elrohir suggested politely, for once.

            "You're talking to _me _ about getting too close!  You practically rape him every chance you have!"

            "What?!  What do you know anyway…"

            "A lot more than you think.  Bear in mind, I'm your twin.  We share some sort thought center," Elladan cautioned.

            Elrohir stopped and hugged his brother softly, not suprising him, "Please, I just want you to be careful.  I know you have a big heart which at most times is your greatest strength, but at times can be your largest weakness."

            The other sighed and softly released the hug, "Alright, let's go to dinner."   

Like? No like? Please Review anyway!


	9. Not beautiful

            Legolas ran full speed towards his room, barely able to contain himself.  _Elrohir, that dirty bastard!  Now I've made him jealous.  Great, just grand, now it will be even harder to complete my mission.  _He finally reached the threshold and after slamming the door shut he screamed thousands of unintelligible curses.  He yanked his white pants off and threw them on the bed.  Then he clawed at the ribbons on his shirt, struggling to get them lose.  When he finally was free of the pure apparel he let it fall to the floor and became still.

            A deep breath in, a shallow and shaking one out: he collapsed to the floor.  His fingers fell on to the white garment.  Beginning to take interest in it, he turned the cloth over and over in his hands, inspecting every single clasp and thread.

            _White, so beautiful and pure.  Just like those white shores of the west that will beckon to me one of these trouble-filled days.  I will build a brand new ship fit only for one because there is no other in this world with whom I would wish to share the ride.  I will arrive on those white shores and they will all be waiting for me.  I will finally be able to speak again with my mother and tell her of all the injustices her husband has provided for me.  I will speak to all those who have fallen before and for my feet.  The members of my guard… I will apologize.  _

The soft white cloth was smooth against his skin and he stared at it with a longing in his eyes.  He inhaled softly and what had angered him before had subsided into the back of his mind for a later time. 

            After several quiet moments, a soft knock came to the door.

            Legolas sighed, "Who is it?"

            "Elladan."

            "Alright, please, come in."

            The door opened easily and upon seeing the prince lying half-naked on the floor; needless to say he was a little surprised, "Are you alright?"

            Legolas nodded and suddenly took the offensive, "Please, Elladan, tell me about your brother."

            Elrohir's warnings became present in his mind, "What do you mean?"

            "Anything," the prince's face remained stolid.

            Elladan took a seat by the fire but continued to study the blonde's features, "He is a few minutes younger than I.  He's always been a determined, ambitious spirit with many plans, many plots, and many goals.  My brother is also an extremely accomplished diplomat and a scholar.  Elrohir almost always gets what he wants."

            "How similar are you in regards of character?"

            Elladan smiled strangely and walked towards the prince.  He took the white cloth that was tangled in his hands and threw it to the other side of the room with great strength; it made a loud thud on the wall.  The blond locked gaze with the dark elf and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

            "The difference between Elrohir and I is that Elrohir almost always gets what he wants."  Legolas stared back with question in his mind.

            "I always have what I want," Elladan lowered himself to lie beside the prince and stared into his blue eyes, still smirking.   "And what of you, Legolas?  What are you all about?"

            "I don't want to remember," Legolas lifted himself from the floor and stumbled from a slight wave of dizziness as he had been on the floor for some time.

            Elladan reached quickly to grab his ankle and forced him to look down at him, "So many mysteries."

            The blond felt like he couldn't move as he held the intense gaze, "That's right."

            "What ails you?  Even through these thick walls I could hear your screams, you are not only troubled with Mirkwood's well-being, which is a heavy burden on any prince's shoulders, but there is something else.  There is something that runs much deeper through your heart and it shows."

            Legolas yanked his ankle free from he elf's grasp, a look of disgust began to appear on his face, "Please, Elladan, do not make my personal concerns your personal concerns."  Legolas loudly sighed and began to absent-mindedly change his clothes in front of his visitor.  Elladan tried to remain polite and went to stand next to the prince as he searched his wardrobe.  Meanwhile, Elladan searched his eyes: they were annoyed, sad, and defeated all at once. 

            He moved the blonde's hands away as he began to search through the wardrobe and he began to look himself, "Perhaps I am being nosy."  Legolas didn't want to verbally agree and remained still as he blankly stared at the clothes in front of him. 

            "Listen to your own words, Elladan: you always have what you want.  So why do you ask for information you must already have?"  Legolas spoke without emotion and turned to sit on the bed.  Elladan ignored the comment and set about picking a fine garment.  A deep purple robe with gold lining found his appeal and he walked easily to the pouting prince.

            "Wear this," Elladan held out the garment but the elf simply sat on the bed, eyes unfocused as the eyes in his mind focused on a million memories… _What am I all about? He asks._

_"Come on, Legolas! We all know about your escapades? What's one more?" one advisor laughed out loud._

__

_"Night is the time for enchanting and using, isn't it, Legolas?"_

__

_"I don't want to be a whore anymore." _

_"I, too, suffer their remarks but they do not suffer in our beds. Right, Legolas? You've had some of those advisors begging for the very thing they ridicule you for."_

__

_"I feel that if I go, they will have to treat me with respect. My father would no longer be embarrassed by me. The other elves will not know me as the royal whore, but rather as the one who brought them safety and solace."_

_"I know that would make you happy, because my _melethron_, I know you are not and have not been for sometime now."_

__

_"I'm not beautiful."_

_"Then why do you go back for more, _melethron_?"_

_ "Because I'm afraid that's all I'm good for and if I abandon it, where will I be then?! It's not as easy as it sounds!"_

            "I'm not beautiful," Legolas buried his head in his hands and tried to push back the tears that threatened to spill.  Elladan wrapped the robe around his bare body, and kneeled in front of him, waiting for him to reveal his face again.  The blonde felt Elladan's arms slowly embrace his shaking figure.  He choked on a sob and roughly pushed the dark elf away from him, "How could you even touch me!  I am disgusting.  I am dirty.  I've been tucked in more beds than a sheet!  It's all I'm good for!  I'm trying so hard, but it's not as easy as it sounds!"  All the information suddenly came into place, the various marks on the neck, the experienced yet out of shape body, the nervousness around Elrohir.  "There you are, Elladan.  Now you have all that you want just like you said.  Now you know what I am all about.  Don't ask about my past…"

            "Why are you here in Imaldris?" was his only reply.

            His face suddenly grew stronger, "To change."

A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying!  But I am having some writer's block… if anybody wants to suggest anything, pleaseeeee do!  Review, please?


	10. dinner and a moving

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the support especially during this time of horrible writer's block! Thank you silent senshi for your long reviews and support!  I got some creative juices flowing.  Also thanks to the person who said that this story was "trash" after reading ALL NINE CHAPTERS of the story, one would think that if the story was that bad, they wouldn't read the rest of it, but, haha oh well!!! 

I put some Thranduil in here to mix things up a bit.

Oh, this chapter mixes a lot of things up… enjoy!

            At dinner, Legolas sat with Elladan while Elrohir took place his place next to Haldir that night.  It seemed to last hours.  Throughout the entire meal, Elrohir shot the young prince many glances: of hate, of amusement, of seduction, of suspicion. 

            Haldir joked throughout the whole meal with the members of his guard but his laughs were nervous, his actions reserved.  The young dark elf to his side had a constant grip on his leg throughout the entire meal: it served as a thoughtful and ever-present reminder of Legolas' place.  _I get the hint, _Legolas mused.  _That doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you._  He didn't dare return any of his off-color glances because he wasn't stupid enough to possibly let someone else see such exchanges.  As long as he didn't react to them, it would be unsure as to whom exactly he was making the glances to. 

            Elladan knew though.  He wasn't directly in Elrohir's line of sight but he knew what was going on.  Elrohir had always been very possessive of all his "friends" and today was no different.  Until Legolas arrived, there weren't any other elves that could rival their beauty in Imaldris.  But it wasn't even a question of beauty that caused Elrohir to so easily jump on the offensive when it came to such matters; it was rather a question of his "friends'" beauty: if anyone dared eye any of them, they should learn to run fast. 

            Out of the corner of his eye, Elladan watched Legolas occasionally stare at Haldir's table.  _Poor young elf, Elrohir's toying with him just like all the others._  _At least the poor elf doesn't seem affected by all his rubbish.  _He thought to soon and suddenly Legolas turned completely from the table and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking tears. Elladan slyly turned around to face his brother, once he held his gaze he lay a hand on the prince's shoulder and sneered.  The younger twin got up from the table and walked out of the room.   

            Haldir suddenly looked relieved and laughed heartily at another elf's joke. 

            Elladan tapped the prince on the shoulder, he was startled, "Continue eating."

            Legolas unclenched his teeth and took a quick glance at Haldir's table, sighing when he saw the dangerous inhabitant had fled.  He slowly picked up his utensils as if they had suddenly become foreign and attempted to cut his meat.  He cynically laughed and put them down, settling for the glass of wine.  The light showed darkly on him despite his fair features.  He slowly turned his glance to Elladan and noticed he had been watching him.

            "Guard your intentions, prince," the dark twin uttered softly before taking a sip of his own wine, not failing to break his gaze. 

            Legolas broke the glance and looked at his half-eaten meal in defeat, "I'm done, are you?"  Elladan nodded and they rose to leave.

            "Legolas!  Do not forget, 3AM!"  Haldir called after him, slightly drunk.  The blonde nodded regally and turned to leave. 

            They walked out of the dining hall and as soon as they were out of sight, Elladan stopped and turned to the prince with a sudden almost giddy expression, "Come, let me show you my garden.  I haven't been to it for ages."

            Considering the quite serious and oppressive atmosphere that seemed to smother him, he was surprised at his offer, "Alright."

            The dark elf's steps became quicker and lighter so much so that Legolas began to lag behind.  Elladan noticed this immediately and grabbed his hand, "Don't lag.  You have a 3AM appointment; you may not have time to fully appreciate it."  The blond couldn't help but giggle at the comment, his usually so serious friend suddenly seemed so different.  He tightened his grip on the prince and smiled lovingly at him, "You're laughing… thank the Valar."

            In a short time they reached a large arched doorway carved with beautiful images of flowers.  In the night, the flowers all shimmered silver in the moonlight.  Many small little buds seemed to twinkle as they were gradually covered with the cold misty dew.  Elladan breathed in fully and took off his outer robe.  He wore a shimmering dark green tunic and black pants; he went from the proper and wise son of a prominent Elven lord to a care-free young elf in the blink of an eye.  Legolas could hardly believe the transformation.  The twin's eyes suddenly danced with light like the very foliage in his garden and his features seemed lighter and much less serious. 

            The garden was not large at all and maybe rivaled the size of his room but it seemed like it was planned by the adage, "Quality versus quantity." 

            "Please, sit, relax.  You need to," Elladan lied down on the ground and looked at the stars.  "The stars are beautiful tonight.  See how they make the flowers shine?"

            Legolas cautiously sat next to his friend and stared at the ground.  The blades of glass felt slick but not wet, beautiful but strange. 

            "I know you are a Silvan elf, but you don't act like one," Elladan mused.

            "What makes you say that?" he asked, slightly insulted.

            "See how you play with the grass when your people's stars shine so brightly above you?  How can you even look at the ground?"

_            "Let the Valar bless this day!  The day you have finally come of age, Legolas!" Thranduil smiled so proudly when he lifted his glass and the entire party followed suit.  All the most important figures of Mirkwood were there.  The advisors, his mentors, followed suit with their proud glances as well.  His teachers all watched on, proud of the best student the country had to offer.  The young maidens might have been the happiest though, since now young Legolas was at the correct and proper courting age.  Everyone let their glasses kiss to the toast and laughed with joy.  _

_            Legolas couldn't have been happier. _

_            After the feast, he and his father strolled through the royal garden.  It was one of the only places in Mirkwood that still held the beauty that was once Greenwood.  The flowers were taller than any building man or elf could possibly construct.  The colors were so rich and bountiful that man had no name for them.  The colors of the rainbow were nothing compared to the splendor of this garden.  _

_            A beautiful bird landed on Legolas' shoulder and he greeted it happily as it sang a soft and joyous song to him.  He sang a few happy notes back and it seemed to smile._

_            "Legolas, I want you to always remember this garden.  This is what Mirkwood used to be.  It was so beautiful.  As my son, I want you to always fight for this.  Never stop working until you see this beauty that is around you now everywhere you go in this country.  It can be replenished, the wood is magical and will do so only if it has the chance to.  You can give it its chance.  Listen; hear how she calls to you?  Never forget this forest's song.  Of course, these trees right here are joyous, but they know what has befallen their friends in the country that lies outside this only sanctuary.  They are thankful I was able to give them this life so that they may reproduce as they wish, but they still fear," Thranduil cradled his son's chin in his hand and sadly smiled at him.  He had been listening to every word intently, making note of every syllable.  "We still fear."_

_            At that, young Legolas' optimism grew incredibly, "Ada, can I create a guard to help Mirkwood?  It would be filled with the best warriors.  Most of my friends are the top in the class as I am, I'm sure they would be happy to oblige.  As soon as they turn of age, like I have, they can join.  We are young, we have so much energy, we will be able to protect Mirkwood and let the forest restore itself!  The trees will sing our praises day and night!"_

_            Thranduil smiled with pride once again and embraced his ambitious son, "Of course.  I would be happy to give that to you as your gift to celebrate this momentous day."_

_            Legolas rejoiced and couldn't help but bounce in the air and hug his father, continuously muttering words of thanks and praise to him.  _

_            All the elves, old and especially young, dreamed of belonging to such a glamorous guard.  Their fighting was unparalled and their youth proved to be their best advantage against the continuous onslaught of spiders, orcs, and other spirits of evil.  They were practically celebrities not only in Mirkwood but many other of the surrounding areas had heard of their great achievements.  But everyone revered the most dashingly daring and handsome leader of the famed guard, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, crowned prince of Mirkwood._

            He continued to stare at the ground, suddenly to ashamed to even dare look at the beautiful trees.  They had heard his thoughts; they shook their branches at him with disapproval.  They lauded his past efforts but shivered at what he had become.  _Figures, if my father and those advisors aren't here to tell me all that I am is wrong, I can count on the trees to.  _The trees agreed with that.

            Elladan's previous question still remained without an answer and he watched the prince stare at the dirt.  He reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Look at me."  The blonde wearily agreed and his still eyes fixed on his grays.  "I may not be a Silvan elf but I have studied them during my youth.  When the trees speak to you, they only speak of two things:  the past and the present.  They don't know the future.  Don't listen to their abuses of you."

            Legolas crinkled his brow in confusion and whispered, "How can you hear them?"

            "One doesn't need to listen to a tree or even to someone speaking the truth to see what they see on _your_ face," Legolas looked deep into the twin's eyes.  The twin began to study his features with even more intricacy as before.  The flawless skin, the graceful nose, the delicate lips, the glistening hair, and, of course, those deep light blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize him with every glimpse.  He couldn't recall how long he held his gaze but suddenly he realized that he shouldn't be holding the prince's gaze for that long, especially after what he had confessed to him earlier.  He didn't want the prince to think that he was just another lecherous elf who wanted him only for pleasure.

            Elladan broke his gaze with him and tried to occupy himself by looking at the stars.  The blonde's eyes were still on him for a short time before they returned to the dirt.  They stayed that way for many hours until Legolas rose.

            "I must be off, my friend, in an hour, I have an appointment with Haldir and I have to ready myself," Elladan looked to him and thought that he caught a look of regret in his eyes.  He sighed as he straightened his robes out and turned to the threshold.

            "Don't leave," Elladan gasped, he couldn't believe he let those words escape his lips.

            He prayed the elf didn't hear them but that was a lost hope.  Legolas froze and slowly turned around…

_Don't forget to review!!! Please!  Reviews inspire where the story goes next!!!  Sorry for the cliffhanger, what should happen next? Guess! Come on!_


	11. A licking, a lick

A/N: Caution: Gore lies ahead.  Thanks to all of you all who review and keep me an author alerts (review all of you! I want to know what u think)!!  Thanks to mysticheero- based on what you said in your review u will love this.   Kasmi- glad u like the plot twists. Haldir-fancier- good guess.  Pulp- good guess too. Lady lanet- sorry, here you go.  Tauron- hehhehehe that's what I think too. Thanks for your support. Empath- thanks! Here's your update. Silent senshi- oh those mischievous twins shall strike again in this chapter. Thank you all else I might've forgotten… enjoy!

"I must be off, my friend, in an hour I have an appointment with Haldir and I have to ready myself," Elladan looked to him and thought that he caught a look of regret in his eyes.  He sighed as he straightened his robes out and turned to the threshold.

            "Don't leave," Elladan gasped, he couldn't believe he let those words escape his lips.

            He prayed the elf didn't hear them but that was a lost hope.  Legolas froze and slowly turned around; his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

            The blonde smiled slightly, "Why not?"

            Elladan scrambled for an answer and came up short, "Because… Haldir is in a bad mood."

            Legolas raised his eyebrow at the excuse, "He was laughing at dinner, you could see this as well as I."

            Elladan stumbled to stand and almost tripped on the only amount of uneven dirt in the garden, "Um, yeah, but…"

            Legolas cocked his head to the side as he waited for his answer.  He had never seen Elladan act so unsure before, it was so uncharacteristic.  Elladan again attempted to open his mouth for a sufficient and sensible reply but none came.  Legolas considered ignoring the wait for the answer and just leave him at his incomplete sentence, but he found that he had a lot more respect for him than that.  Even though he had more important matters to attend to, including Mirkwood's future, he felt like he wanted to wait for this answer.  Knowing Elladan, it would be something inspirational, something that would make the constant pang of pain soften if just for a little while: and that, for Legolas, was worth the wait.

            You always speak so eloquently, always have the perfect advice, the perfect commentary:  you don't have to _hesitate._"

            Elladan's nervousness lessened and he took Legolas' advice.  The dark elf walked to the blonde with haste, took his soft face in his hands, and kissed his lips_, without hesitation.  _Legolas found himself leaning into the kiss.   His mind didn't shut off like it had with all those other consorts.  He was awake and much aware.  His mind didn't have to go numb to make the action easier for him.  There was something different in this kiss, it was inspired by an emotion he had remembered feeling only in the days of his youth: love.  But never before had he shared a kiss in this foreign emotion called "love," it was different and he liked it. 

            The kiss was chaste and when they broke from it, to Legolas' surprise, Elladan didn't pull away and leave; he only pulled the prince closer and embraced him snugly.  But for some reason, Legolas didn't fully expect Elladan to pull away; he had more value in him than that.  He allowed his head to rest in the crook of his neck and slowly inhaled his scent, savoring all of its nuances and quickly committing them to memory.  The scent embodied everything that was life: the waterfalls, the permeating scent of evergreens, and the fresh fruit of the land. 

            With much reluctance with Legolas could feel through his fingers, Elladan slowly released the prince.  He couldn't make eye contact and stared at the dirt the prince had so carefully studied before him.

            He took a step back and released a labored sigh, "Oh Valar, I'm so sorry, Legolas.  You come to me for friendship and I-

            "Shh!  Don't apologize," Legolas held his finger tips up to Elladan's still-moist lips.  He smiled, genuinely smiled.  "Do not worry, you are nothing like them."

            A small smile formed beneath his finger tips and Elladan lifted his own fingers to mingle with the prince's.  He held them like he cherished them and let them ghostly move across his face.  The two elicited a small laugh.

            "You must get ready for your appointment now, I guess," Elladan slowly stepped away from the prince and took his seat again.

            Legolas sighed, "Yes."  He smiled regretfully and slowly turned to go.  Elladan let him go this time.  As he walked down the hallway a million thoughts entered his mind.  _I have never felt like that before… _Despite the questions and concerns running through his mind, he got ready to meet Haldir. 

            Reality struck those sweet images away and he was left feeling like did before: cold, but not alone.  _I must convince Haldir to support Mirkwood, if I don't, its downfall will be my fault.  Once again, I will be proved a failure._  With that, he chose an interesting outfit.  A sheer shirt with golden piping fastened with a belt of spun gold.  The pants were less sheer and continued with the same theme.  With much care, he washed his face and mouth, he had learned from past experience that lovers hated to taste or catch the scent of someone else.  He wished he didn't have to do this; the taste was comforting just like its owner. 

            His blades were already shined and ready as were his arrows, just in case.  There was still blood on the quiver, not a lot, but just enough to remember…

_"Legolas, it's only three of us left!" Elegion, his best friend of many years yelled._

_He sliced the throat of another orc, "Try to retreat!  Keep trying!"_

_Elegion pummeled through three orcs to get closer to Legolas so they could keep together, "I have your back, go forward!" Legolas followed his advice and kept moving, kept swinging his blades, and kept getting more exhausted.  He had already had his second wind, third wind, fourth, fifth, sixth… they had been fighting non-stop for days now.  He didn't even resemble his former self; blood fresh and dried covered his being.  The orc poison from the ground clung to his open wounds and stung with great anger.  He didn't see an end in sight… the orcs' numbers were decreasing but not enough.  _

_Elegion suddenly yelped, Legolas had come to know that sound well within the past few days, as it seemed to elicit from one of his friends constantly.  But he did not ever expect this to come from Elegion, one of the top twenty fighters their realm had to offer.  He turned to aid his friend immediately.  His throat was cut and blood spurt all over the prince, his friend's blood dripped furiously from the prince's quiver.  _

_Never had he seen such a horrifying sight and immediately killed the offending orc, but that didn't help Elegion at all.  As soon as his struggling corpse fell to the ground it was trampled and fell apart before his very eyes.  Bones began to protrude from the bloody mass, no one would have been able to tell that this was once a beautiful, loved, and celebrated elf warrior of Mirkwood.  _

The memory shook him horribly and he picked up the quiver and made his way to Haldir's quarters.

            Elladan paced around the garden thinking over his actions.  _I can't believe I just did that… He says that I'm not like the others but I feel like I am.  I acted so quickly, I have never done that.  The poor prince comes all the way from Mirkwood to represent and help his country and the sons of Elrond just chase him down and ravage him like a piece of meat.  Maybe Elrohir and I are much more alike than I thought.  _

            "What are you thinking about?" a voice identical to his called from behind, startling him.  "Brother?"

            "Too much."

            "As usual," Elrohir laid his hands on his brother's shoulders and squeezed them.  "You have always thought too much.  Ruminating over things until you have seen them from all sides at least 6 times each."

            "Thinking is a fairly important habit, Elrohir, perhaps you should practice it more," he laughed cynically, sibling rivalry did not stop after their days as elflings. 

            He playfully poked him in the side, "Oh, you're so funny, brother!  A laugh riot, indeed!"  Elladan smiled at that.  "Speaking of things that are laughable, standing up for the pretty prince at dinner tonight, I see."

            Elladan's eyes returned to their serious mood, "Just because he talks to your pets that doesn't mean you have to terrorize the poor elf."

            "Oh, but, Elladan, it's so fun."  Elladan turned and punched his brother square in the ribs, he stumbled backwards, very surprised and his eyes brimming with hurt and tears, "Brother?"

            The other immediately regretted the action and went to help him, "Are you alright?"

            Elrohir gently pushed his helping hands away and looked afraid, "Are _you _alright?  You're acting strangely."

            "I'm fine," he answered, perhaps a little too quickly and confidently. 

            Elrohir slowly approached him with caution, "No, you're not.  What happened?"  Elladan tried to hide his sad smirk and turned his head away.  His brother collected him in his arms as an attempt to see his face more closely.  He brought his hands up to his own features, aware that his brother was attempting to probe his thoughts, something he had mastered over the last few thousand years.  "Stop hiding it, Elladan."  He pulled his brother's hands away so he could divulge more precisely his suspicions. 

            "Elrohir, just leave me be," Elladan pleaded, reminding the other of their days as elflings. 

            "Don't say that, Elladan.  It hurts me when you say such things," Elrohir ignored his inspection and pulled the twin into a tight hug, his fingers running over his back, taking in the familiarity.  "How could I ever leave you alone?  I know you would never leave me alone."  Elladan agreed with that whole-heartedly despite the ill-characteristics his brother often possessed.  He was his twin and he loved him since conception.  It would be against nature for them to ever separate, especially them: Elven history had hardly seen other twins that rivaled their dedication to each other.  Their own father was not fortunate enough to share such a resilient bond with his own twin. 

            "I'm sorry I hit you," Elladan confessed.  "I didn't mean it."

            Elrohir smelled something familiar on his brother's collar.  _Is that what I think it is?  _He slightly pulled away from the embrace and licked Elladan's lips, much to his brother's surprise. 

He examined the taste and confirmed his suspicions, "Yes, you meant to."  Elladan realized immediately what Elrohir had just found out.  "His taste still lingers on your lips… his scent still lingers on your collar.  What have you done?"  Tears started to reform in his brother's eyes and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"I…"

"No, no, I'm sorry -wrong question.  I know what you have done.  But, why?  How could you go against me like that?  I told you he was dangerous, Elladan.  I told you to keep your distance from him!"

"Brother, let me explain-

"No!  He's only playing with you.  I'm telling you that elf is a whore.  I could see it written all over his neck when he got here," Elrohir choked on a sob and grunted in frustration.

"You don't understand, Elrohir.  He has changed his ways!"  Elladan gasped again, he probably shouldn't have said that, along with a lot of other things that escaped his mouth that night.

"What was that?  So he _is_ a whore.  I knew it!  What did I tell you?"

"But he's changing!"

            "_No, he isn't!_  Look at the situation that lays before us, my beloved brother!  I see him fraternizing with Haldir and now with you, my very own brother," Elrohir let the tears flow more freely and cried out.  "Oh, Valar, why?  He not only takes my lover but my brother as well?  The games you play are not fair!" 

            "Elrohir, stop," Elladan tried to embrace him once again.

            Elrohir shoved his brother away this time in disgust, "No, I can't even stand to look at you now that you are tainted by that wretched whore!"

            "Please, don't say that!  I can't stand for you to be repulsed by me!" Elladan pleaded.

 "Can't you see, brother?  He has you under his spell!  You are merely a pawn in his game of seduction!  He comes here not to aid Mirkwood but only to pleasure himself!  The hierarchy of Mirkwood probably became exhausted with his escapades and sent him here to destroy the hierarchy of Imaldris!" he made his way to the exit.  "He has not changed, he will never change.  I will prove this to you!"

Elladan was again left alone to his own thoughts. 

Pssssst, review! Please!


	12. The lost son

A/N:  Here you go, sorry for the delay, had a little trouble writing this.  I think I got the emotions right.  I'm going to probably update again tomorrow or the next day with an Elladan scene.  But I wanted to put this up so I can satisfy your appetites.  I know how much it sucks to wait for stories to be updated! 

Oh yeah, the name of my last chapter, "A licking, a lick" might have been confusing to some of you.  "A licking" is another word for punching somebody (which is what Elladan did in that chapter) and "A lick" which is what Elrohir did to Elladan (to find Legolas' taste still on him).  Hope that helps.

I thought the last chapter was my favorite, but I think this one definitely rivals it.

Also, thank u so much for the reviews; they make me realize stuff about the characters I didn't even know I was putting across.  Keep 'em coming!

            Legolas knocked softly on the door, "Lord Haldir, it is I, Legolas."

            The door opened immediately but slowly, Haldir stood there in a robe that looked like it was suited for bed rather than for sparring.  A grin seemed to be plastered on his face because a plan was already fixed in his mind.

            Legolas immediately became embarrassed, thinking that he must've come at the wrong time, "We were to meet at 3 AM, am I correct?"

            Haldir took at step forward and let a hand fall on the prince's shoulder, it then lowered until it found itself clasping the hand of the prince, "You are not only correct, but you are right on time."

            Legolas smiled, _Perhaps this will be easier than I thought it would be.  _Haldir pulled him in the room slowly and shut the door without a sound, he was an elf and it showed.  The marchwarden began examining the stained quiver and sheathed blades secured on the prince's back.  The prince was just happy he wasn't thrown over a chair yet.

            "I guess you brought the twin blades, am I correct?" Haldir mocked, imitating the prince's silly question before.

            "Yes," Legolas answered simply.  They unsheathed with ease and sparkled in the moonlight.  A small fire lit the room therefore the amount of light was limited.  A cold wind began to blow vehemently from the window and seemed to spit small tiny droplets of icy rain on the duo. 

            Haldir managed to take the blades away with amazing agility.  Legolas hadn't known they had left his own hands until he saw them in Haldir's, nonetheless, he was surprised.  His face shined as the tiny droplets began to cover it and the moon shone brightly on it.

            Haldir smiled and laughed in self-amusement, "I think you lose, Prince Legolas.  You have no weapons left.  As you can imagine, we will not be doing any sort of archery practice in here, this room wouldn't look nice with an array of holes in it, now would it?"

            Legolas was angry at himself for being defenseless even though he was not here to fight, not that it helped much as the marchwarden probably surpassed his own abilities in martial activities, "No, it would look horrible."

            Haldir threw the knives and they stuck in the wall and he proceeded to take off his robe, leaving only a thin, translucent robe beneath bound with a green cotton belt, "So, now that we are done sparring, its time for other activities."

            After a slight gulp, the prince slowly removed his tunic and let it fall to the floor.  His heart raced with excitement, he was finally doing it, he was finally getting ready to seduce the famed marchwarden.  He could almost hear the approving voice of his father in his mind.  His mind started to become blank and the only things that existed were his body and the body in front of him. 

            The older blond let his eyes feast on the bare chest before him.  It wasn't long before his fingers let themselves explore as well.  Legolas feigned a moan and slowly did the same.  He carried out the same seductive movements, the same proper touches, the same everything: nothing was original in this type of affair. 

            It wasn't long before Legolas heard false confessions of love, sweet whispers, exasperated moans, and other feigned sounds escape his very own lips.  It was always the same: his mind unattached to his body's functions.  Haldir seemed to be enjoying himself, the other really couldn't care whilst he was numb like this. 

            Suddenly, a tongue began to ravage his mouth.  Legolas woke up with much surprise as if a poison was hastily poured in his mouth, _No, don't kiss me!  Elladan…_ he tried to shut out that memory which was created only a short time ago.  Legolas couldn't kiss back for some reason; his mind realized it had control again.  He was awake, he knew that he was about to make love to someone he knew he didn't love.  Suddenly, he became afraid of Haldir and feared his advances.  The blond marchwarden's touches terrified him: they reminded him of the poison the orcs used in the dirt- the sting.  Every bone in his body wanted to reject the offender but he found it impossible to gather such strength.  For the first time, he felt abused. 

A hand began to linger in his more sensitive areas and a scream was threatening to be released from the back of his throat.  The muscles in his body began to tense and stiffen, Haldir felt that immediately.

            He pulled away from the young elf and looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

            Legolas eagerly nodded and in a panic wrapped him arms tightly around the tall elf and thrust his hips, a half-hearted attempt at his interest, "I don't know how I can show you how much I want this, it makes me nervous, Haldir.  I have such strong feelings for you which I have never felt for anyone else.  I need you, tonight."  _I'm lying!  I'm lying! I hate you like the rest of them!  I need you like I need to live… and right now I don't feel the need to live at all.  _A horrible notion of guilt arose in his throat at the thought of Elladan apologizing after their kiss, _He cared about how I felt… so afraid to offend me and here _I_ am.  But, I must do this. _

            With a heavy thud, the prince found himself pinned to the floor.  He cringed in pain as his head hit the rough stone particularly hard.  Haldir was beginning to act rougher in his actions and it scared the prince even more.  Again, he invaded his mouth; he kissed like Elrohir, as if he was going to asphyxiate him.  The stars began to dance in his eye lids but before it was nearing late, he moved his mouth to other places. 

            The drizzle became harsher and stung when it mixed with the sweat accumulating on his brow.  The bitter liquid ran down his face and over his lips- the taste as bitter as vinegar.  The offending body on top of him began to ravage his flesh with his mouth and leave deep red impressions that scattered his once perfect skin.  Every bite became blurred with every lick became blurred with every thrust became blurred with every scrape of his skin against the floor became blurred with every heart-wrenching kiss.  And every single offense succeeded in emptying him more and more, as if life was draining from his very being.  Against the blur he could faintly remember Elladan, he tried to reach out and grasp that fleeting memory but it, like everything else he had held dear in the past, became engulfed in the blur.

            Elladan finally left the garden when he thought he saw the sun coming up over the hills.  Sleep was beckoning him and his mind was starting to listen.  In an hour or two it would be time to wake again.  He felt horrible.  His skin was clammy and the rain of the night had soaked him through and through.  It seemed to come out of nowhere, the sky had been clear enough to watch the stars twinkle the night before.  But sometimes, clouds can invade even the clearest night. 

            As he walked to his room, he realized he dreaded alone.  He had experienced one of the most eventful nights in his life, to be left with the thoughts of it would surely only succeed in ensuring his insomnia.  He passed his door with the intent of stopping at Elrohir's.  Just about as he was going to open it, he felt a pang of guilt stop his fingers from rapping on the door.  The conversation they had shared the night before was all too painful.  He wasn't sure if this was the correct time to confront him about it, _How could he say that he couldn't stand to look at me now? I'm his brother no matter what.  Why does he always have to be so overprotective?  I can make my own decisions.  _Just about as he was to walk away in defeat, the door opened.

            Elrohir stood there, eyes red and dry, face swollen from crying.  The robe he wore was old, stained, and torn from his days as an elfing; it barely fit his much stronger and broader form.  Small cuts and bruises covered his arms and shoulder, his shoulders hung low to show exhaustion.  His breaths were audible and labored; he coughed with disgust at the sickly action.  Water dampened his robe and hair, but Elladan suspected the liquid in his hair was sweat, he reeked of it.  After another troubling cough he shivered, it was doing him no good to be damp on this increasingly frigid dawn.  His waifish form leaned lazily on the threshold and he sighed heavily as he watched his twin's feet turn towards him.

            "Let me guess," the younger said dryly with a half-hearted laugh.  "You couldn't sleep."  Elrohir opened the door wider to reveal his room, completely torn apart.  Elladan looked in with fright and questions forming on his face.  "A million thoughts running through your mind, all taking up so much of your precious time…"  Elladan walked closer to the threshold, but kept a safe distance from his brother.  "I could feel you out here, afraid to knock.  I can hear you think.  I can see your scent.  I can smell your sight.  You don't even have to knock anymore, brother."

            "I'll remember that," Elrohir mused and then yawned with much drowsiness. 

            "So, why are you here?  Are your thoughts finally becoming a burden?"

            "I need to sleep."

            Elrohir raised an eyebrow, "What if I don't forgive you?"

            Elladan sighed, "I don't know."  A silence passed between them.  Elladan's eyes fixed themselves on the floor; however, Elrohir still kept his eyes fixed on his brother's with much coyness.

            "Well, I'll have you know that I still don't understand what you've done, and that causes me to withhold my forgiveness.  But, maybe, I don't know either," Elrohir rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled deeply.  "I'm tired too.  So, we can still sleep in the same bed."  Elladan put an arm around his brother's shoulders and led him to the bed.  Elrohir rolled into the tangled sheet and his other half followed.  Elladan languidly got under the sheet and draped an arm over the twin's waist.  The other snuggled up to his brother and began to twirl his thin finger in his dark hair.  Their long legs entwined in a careful, well-practiced fashion to fit perfectly together.  Their breathing matched within seconds and Elrohir finally allowed himself to slip into the world of dreams.

            Elladan examined the room before letting sleep take him.  The wardrobe was turned over and beautiful silken robes were scattered and torn all over the floor.  Water was leaking out of the bathroom thus creating puddles on the hand-woven carpets.  Not one tapestry or framed work of art remained on the walls; they looked as if they had been hurled at the walls at amazing speeds.  And the walls had small scratches and holes on them from the offending flying artwork.  Elrohir's many books on history, language, politics, and elven prayer were strewn around the floors. 

If Elladan was extremely surprised about anything it was about those books.  Elrohir had loved books even before he could read: often looking at the many illustrations and trying to decipher the strange figures that were supposed to be words.  Elrohir proved to be a very precocious elfling and had developed an expansive vocabulary before Elladan could even begin to form words.  Galadriel had been extremely proud of her scholarly grandson and wished only to further his reading and knowledge of Arda: its geography, its people, its mathematics, its scientists, its medicines, its climate, its origins, its governments, its spiritual rulers, and anything else that occurred under its bright sun.  The information seemed to firmly implant in the young elf's mind and could be drawn upon at any time after he first read it (since he only had to read things once.)  Elrond couldn't have been prouder as well and even though the young elf only stood at 4 foot, he attended all councils and became a diplomat of Imaldris.  He met many respected political figures and rulers of great nations and by these relations, he was able to build a quite an impressive resume and great respectability. 

He also had a very strong connection to the Valar.  Even though the elflings never spoke of his relationship with the great ethereal being, it was obvious in every facet of his character.  It could be seen that the Valar greatly valued his merits and went out of his way to reward them.  His days knew no tears or frustrations.  A common colloquialism of that time to explain something in close proximity was, "It's nearer than the young twin to the Valar."

When he wasn't involved in such matters, he could be found constantly reading, trying to quench his always present thirst for information and understanding.  For this, he lacked in areas most elves seemed to excel at, including archery, combat, and martial strategy.  He was also a clumsy and a painfully shy lover and remained strictly prudent.  Despite the many young elves who adored the grass his walked on, he could never return their advances or make his own without turning a deep shade of red and heading for the nearest exit.  Even though his skills were greatly lacking, many wise elves had rumored that the Valar can only give a being so many gifts, and since the young elf had an abundance of gifts already, his less-than-desirable abilities were, nonetheless, eagerly overlooked. 

Elrohir stirred in his sleep, biting his lower lip as he undoubtedly was dreaming of something horrid as always.  Elladan drew him closer and hummed an old melody that their mother used to sing to lull them to sleep.  Their mother… Elladan remembered the day well. 

            _Elrohir shot the arrow into a tree, the lone orc escaped, "Elladan, I muffed!"_

_            The brother watched as the orc disappeared into the tree line and scolded his twin, "Honestly, Elrohir, you can't continue to miss all these targets!  Not only are you wasting arrows but also our time!"  _

_            "My sincerest apologies, my dear brother, I am able to attest that I will not quaver further," Elrohir hung the bow back on his quiver and ran to keep up with his brother.  _

_            "We just celebrated our coming of age and you can't even shoot a simple arrow straight, I wonder how you pull off being an elf sometimes," Elladan picked his bow back up as he heard an offending sound in the distance.  "Ready yourself, brother."_

_            Elrohir clumsily grasped his bow and readied an arrow, a high sound perked his ears, "Did you ears manage to auscultate that unnerving sonority?"_

_            Elladan nodded, listening more closely, "It sounds like a female."_

_            The sound again rang through their ears and louder, and more familiar, "Mother?"  They ran towards the source, Elrohir lagging behind as always.  They finally came upon a clearing and saw their mother in the hands of the orcs, blood covering her entire form.  The orcs laughed when they heard her shrieks and increased their laughter when they laid their eyes on the young elves that had come._

_            Elladan began shooting furiously, he was excellent with a bow and took down many but still failed to kill the one orc that kept torturing their mother, "Elrohir!  Aim at that one!"_

_            Elrohir grew nervous at the sight of his brother almost losing to the orcs and his mother losing her strength to them as well.  It was the same orc that he had missed earlier, the one he let get away. With a scared determination, he tried to steady his bow but it was unsteady in his shaking hands.  In desperation he let the arrow fly, it flew into a bush.  He tried again, the orcs movements became harsher his mother's cries louder, the bow found its home in a tree.  As he kept shooting, he found that not one arrow was finding its mark. His mother screamed his name, begged him to try harder, begged him to save her, begged him to make the disgusting orc stop digging into her skin, and all he could do was shoot wayward arrows.  In a furious progression, he had emptied his quiver… he was left defenseless.  The sad son watched hopelessly as his mother suffered more stabs by the orc's blade.  With every yelp, his heart fell deeper into the pit of what was left of his soul. _

_            Elladan took down the last orc that had been assaulting him and headed towards the last orc who tortured his mother.  With one shot, the orc screamed in pain and easily found death.  Elladan instantly attended to his mother, the most recent stab marks had been the worse._

_            His mother looked to him and said, "Elrohir, why didn't you stop them?"  Elrohir hadn't moved, his form remained still, his eyes fixed on his mother's fresh wounds._

_            "Please, keep silent, Nana, these wounds could be the death of you!"  Elladan quickly went to work, putting forth all that he had learned about healing from his father.  He almost sobbed, "If only we could've reached you sooner, Nana."_

A year after the incident, Nana had left for the undying lands alone.  Needless to say, an incredible amount of pain invaded their hearts.  But guilt also accompanied pain in its travel and inhabitance of Elrohir's heart.  They ate away at his heart and he began to change after that.  Slowly, he started to morph into something he never was: his strengths became his weaknesses and his weaknesses became his strengths.  The progression was slow and still hadn't taken its final result, but everyday meant one step closer to it.

            He began to train under the careful eye of Haldir, plan battle strategies with him, court various other elves.  His vocabulary became simpler with every passing day.  He stopped attending council meetings and scarcely traveled outside the border of Imaldris to see anyone.  The only people he confided to (and eventually the only people he talked to) were his beloved brother and Haldir.  Even his own father had no place in his heart which was broken without warning and hastily put back together with all sorts of errors.  And then there were the books, the only physical reminders of the celebrated scholar and diplomat Elrohir Peredhil, son of Lord Elrond: a name that would hopefully remain in exaltation.    

            Elladan let an empathetic kiss fall on his brother's brow which was knotted in fear from his horrifying dreams, "Stop suffering, Elrohir.  I know you're capable of so much more."  For a brief moment he wondered if Elrohir still knew all that he had learned from the thousands of books he had read.  He wondered if he remembered the personalities and preferences of the different leaders of Arda.  He wondered if the Valar would try to contact him every once in a while, and if the Valar did, did Elrohir listen and respond?  But most of all, he wondered if Elrohir remembered the great elf he used to be.  However, there were many questions that would be unanswered this dawn.  The fore-mentioned elf twisted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around his older brother.  Elladan rested his own head in the crook of his twin's neck and let sleep take over his body as well.  Enough thoughts were had that day.  __

Like? No like? Wish you were with them? Tell me! Review! Please, I love you!


	13. Morning

A/N: Sorry for the delay.  I had to rewrite this chapter because it wasn't cool.  But it's cool now, I think.  I don't know, you are the judge of that.  Until next time, please enjoy! 

            Legolas had not fallen asleep.  Ever since his mind rebelled against the numbness, he had not been able to retain it.  Haldir's arms were wrapped around his small frame now.  Trapped, wrapped in confinement.  Here he was, lying in the arms of the man who had managed to hurt him.  _Was it rape though?  I wanted to do it; well, more I needed to do it.  I should be happy that I have succeeded, finally.  I have helped Mirkwood, somehow.  _The sheets were still damp from the rain that had become a stowaway in the room.  His own skin damp as well, his palms clammy and horribly dirty.  The air was fresh but carried a bitter chill.  Even though he was so near to Haldir, he could not take advantage of his body heat.  Maybe it was more of a psychosomatic kind of chill that was first triggered by the brain.  _Of course, _he imagined.  _I never knew I could feel so alone in someone's arms, but it is not as if this hasn't happened before._

            His thoughts drifted to the night before.  Once again, a shiver ran through his body, confirming his beliefs in the chill's psychosomatic origins.  His muscles were still sore from the shaking.  Shaking, the entire time he could not remain calm.  Terror and fear were furthered by every touch.  Haldir hadn't noticed; well actually, he must have noticed but not have cared.  The older elf had ridiculed his uncontrollable nerves.  Legolas' excuse was that he had never engaged in such activities before and that his shaking was the byproduct of excitement, not fear.

            The night seemed like it would've been easy, but it was anything but.  The recurring memories caused his lithe frame to shudder.  He was having difficulty breathing, as if some type of lead had suddenly filled his thoracic cavity and inhibited not only his every move.  Enough, he shut his eyes to concentrate.

            Thoughts -he thought of Elladan.  The lead doubled.

            As if Haldir had felt the elf beneath him cringe from the heavy weight, he awoke, "_You're_ still here?"

The prince quickly turned his head to the marchwarden and snuggled against his chest, letting his hands play gingerly on his neck.  He tried to attain the air to speak, but came up short and weakly replied, "You didn't tell me to leave."

            "Well, that is certainly what you should've done!" Haldir gruffly shoved the blond out of the bed and on to the rough and frigid stone floor. 

            "I'm sorry," Legolas quickly tried to gather his clothing and dress himself, ignoring the harsh skid on his knees.   

            "It's almost time for breakfast!  How could you sleep in so late?" Haldir became increasingly angry with every second.  He threw off the covers and stormed to Legolas, pushing him out of his way.

            "I can assure you I did not mean to," the shaking, slowly but surely, returned. 

            "Well, get out of here quickly!  I need to get ready!" Haldir walked to his wardrobe and removed his tough outerwear, hastily pulling his clothing. 

            Legolas finally managed to become completely clothed, before he left, "Lord Haldir, might I add that I had a wonderful night with you."

            Haldir turned to the elf with a deceitful smirk, "Well, that makes one of us."

            _No!  He did not enjoy it?  He is surely in jest!  This cannot be!  _The prince stumbled on his way out.  _I knew it couldn't be this easy._

"Same time, tomorrow," Haldir called from the room.  The sound of laughter followed him out, "whore."

            Legolas closed the door behind him and ran.  With everything he had in terms of strength he dashed down the hallway to his own room.  But as he turned the last corner, he collided with some unfortunate elf.  He was running at such a rate that he tripped over the poor fellow and tumbled over him.  Horribly embarrassed he turned and saw the familiar dark hair.  The elf was sitting up facing the direction he had come and rubbing his head.

            Legolas immediately recognized him and couldn't have been happier to see anyone else at that time.  He ran to the elf and picked him up in his arms, burying his head in his chest. 

            "I am so sorry!  I've had a difficult night.  You wouldn't believe what I have done!  Thoughts of you came to me repeatedly, Elladan," Legolas gripped the figure closer and was about to let his tear fall before he sensed something terribly aloof.  Something wasn't right about his scent.

            The arms quickly grasped him and squeezed horribly tightly, Legolas looked up into the angry dark grey depths of his eyes, "What _have_ you done?"

            The blond, upon realization of his disastrous mistake, immediately tried to repel from the strong figure but he only gripped tighter, "Elrohir."

            The named shook his head in disgust, his teeth clenched, "Thoughts of Elladan?  Keep away from my brother!"  A fist flew into his jaw, sending his head back at an unhealthy speed.  Legolas again tried to repel but never had he felt such grip.  Another punch approached his brow and he cringed as he realized the future pain he was about to be subject to.  There would be no success at escape, especially in the hands of such a passionately angry assailant.

            However, the blow did not find its target; he opened his eyes to see another figure stepping in between them with a strength that definitely rivaled Elrohir's.  The prince was sent flying into a wall, of course it hurt but anything was better than being trapped in Elrohir's hands.  As the room stopped spinning he saw two identical figures fighting and watched in amazement their manner of fighting.  Every fist that flew was met with a cupped hand which blocked it.  Every kick was avoided by counter footwork.  Every attempt to restrain was easily slipped out of.  It wasn't that the two weren't strong and well-skilled, but Legolas deduced that they had known their challenger so well that they knew each other's tricks and timing.  It was like watching a furious dance.

            Elladan fought to keep his brother from charging towards his originally intended victim.  Elrohir managed to catch his brother off guard and pushed him away with amazing force as he stumbled backward.  Elrohir suddenly became still and held his palms outstretched and open to his fallen brother, showing that he was done fighting.

            "But how can you defend him?" Elrohir asked, but it was evident that he was still boiling with anger beneath the calm façade.

            "Because you have no right to attack him so!" Elladan retaliated. 

            The other shook his head with disappointment and turned to leave, mumbling: "Oh, Valar, please, help me."

            Elladan looked after him, obviously upset at his brother's plea and attempted to converse with him as his steps put greater distance between them: "They no longer speak to you…?"  It was more of a statement than a question.  Elrohir turned around briefly before he turned around the corner.  His eyes answering a silent "yes" before disappearing.  Elladan instantly emphasized and sighed, his hand raised to clear his brow of the newly shed sweat, his eyes still blinking it away in vane. 

            "Thank you," Legolas uttered, breaking Elladan out of his thoughts.

            Elladan was jolted by the interruption and turned quickly to face his friend, "For what?"

            Legolas noticed the dark shiny circles under his eyes.  His hair hanging like strings in front of his face, moistened with sweat: he obviously hadn't brushed it since last night.  His skin was ruddy from the exertion and it gave him a soft handsome glow.  Legolas shook the observations from his mind and remembered the question; he blinked quizzically, "For what you just did…"

            "And what was that, Legolas," Elladan kneeled in front of the elf he had kissed before with hesitation.  "Do you know what I've done?"  Legolas remained silent, caught off guard by this new mood.  "That was my brother; I don't want to have to do that to him."  He took a seat next to Legolas on the floor, "I've known him longer than anyone else in this world.  We share such a bond that every time I may strike him, I feel as if it was my own body I was striking."  Elladan turned to look into Legolas' eyes, they were beautiful.  

He faintly remembered the last time he was ever so taken with someone before.  Falling in love was such a comforting experience for him.  There was no other feeling like loving and being loved in return.  The careful and well-thought out actions and considerations that began a relationship were some of the things he had always cherished.  A discreet smile tried to show itself on his own lips.  Looking up, he indulged himself and let his finger brush Legolas' golden hair.  It shined and felt like satin, a smirk finally played across his lips: he loved beauty.  

But his consciousness reminded him that his brother's heart was breaking, he couldn't allow himself to feel any of these beautiful emotions while something so horrible was occurring.  He awkwardly withdrew his hand and let it rest lonely on his knee. 

            Had noticed these actions and suddenly Legolas felt out of place, as if he had intruded on this relationship between the twins, "I'm sorry."

            Elrohir twisted his face from bemusement, "I wish he would say that."

Psssst, review! Please! This mind runs on the fuel which is a review or two!


	14. This isn't sibling rivalry

A/N: No!!! I have not abandoned the story!  I've been having difficulty focusing lately, and falling in love with my story (which is what you need to do to make it good).  But now I am back on track and hopefully I won't have anymore horribly long droughts like that again.  Once again, very very very sorry!!! Please, review?  Thanks for reading, I love you!!

Elrohir could hear Legolas apologize to his brother.  Elladan had longed for his own forgiveness but he was not able to even think in terms of forgiveness.His teeth grinded in frustration and his arm shot out to strike the wall.

However, his palm did not find its target but rather was captured in a much larger, stronger hand.  The dark twin turned quickly to find his fist's captor.

            "Son, please, these walls have not been your enemies," Elrond faced him, still holding his son's fist with gentle pressure.

            Elrohir's eyes flashed in surprise and then in horror, "Please, fa-" the words became lost in his throat. 

            "Elrohir, please, I am your father.  You should be able to speak to me with the greatest ease," Elrond felt his son's fist grow weak and almost melt in his hand.

            Elrohir lowered his eyes and shook his head, signaling a "no."  He looked in the direction he had been walking in, he could almost see Haldir's door.  It was so close.

            "You have become a stranger to me and all of us in your own home save your brother and Haldir.  And now, as I watch you fight with your brother with rage in your eyes, I fear you shall become a stranger to him as well.  What is left then, Elrohir?  Haldir?   Fine, but what if you become a stranger to him as well?  One by one, you have eliminated almost all of us from your affection.  I worry every night about this perhaps inevitable dilemma.  What will become of you then?"

            While his father spoke, Elrohir was only thinking of how to evade his grasp.  As his father tried to delve deep into his inner turmoil and emotions, he was able to free his hand.  Without a second glance he continued on his way.

            He found his keys quickly and opened the door without asking for entry.  Haldir was dressed in his usual training outfit and was now braiding his hair. 

            "Do I find you well?" Elrohir asked coyly.

            "You find me, do you not?  There for, I must be well," Haldir tied off the braid and sat on a large elegant chair by the fire.  "And what of you?"  The older blonde looked the tired elf over and knit his brow in concern.  "You look ill."

            Elrohir laughed cynically and proceeded to kneel next to Haldir's chair.  The elder took the moment to admire his lover's fine features.  His icy grey eyes were shaded by his long curled eyelashes.  His skin was an icy white as well and even though the elf was fairly young, small wrinkles began to develop in his otherwise flawless features-undoubtedly an unfortunate result of many nights spent in full consciousness, hours of unnecessary tears, and years of letting a frown be the principle countenance of his face.  Despite his tired face, his body was in peak physical condition and his muscles were not built in excess either.  It were these subtle but apparent differences that revealed that he was, indeed, Elrohir Peredhil, son of Elrond, and not his twin brother.  He stood a sturdy six foot four inches- which was slightly above the average height of most males in that realm. 

"According to your pessimistic diagnoses, I always appear ill," Elrohir ran his hands up Haldir's thighs and squinted his eyes coyly.  "But no matter how ill I am, I can always count on you for certain things."

            Haldir laid his hands atop the dark twin's, "By the way, I drew up some new battle strategies I wanted you to take a second glance at.  I plan to give them to Prince Legolas; hopefully they will prove to be helpful in Mirkwood's dire situation."

            Elrohir hissed in careful annoyance, "Haldir, do not be such a killjoy."  The mentioned took the dark elf's hands and held them to his face to kiss his fingertips.  As they passed over his nose, his eyes perked in disappointment.

            "Have you been in a scuff with your brother?" Haldir took notice of the scent again before Elrohir pulled the guilty hands away.  "His sweat lies on your fingertips."

            "It's none of your concern, Haldir," Elrohir wrapped his hands behind his back and again leant in to kiss his mate.  The other's strong hands rested behind the youth's back and softly pushed towards himself to hasten the contact of their lips.  But once the contact occurred, Elrohir tasted something familiar on his lover's lips that should have been entirely foreign.  He immediately pulled back from the offending taste and spat on the floor. 

            Haldir, not realizing the reason of his mate's actions, attempted to pull the youngest twin back into the kiss, "Do not stop!"

            Elrohir pushed away again, his hands digging into Haldir's chest, "Please, let go!"  Tears began to drip from his dark long lashes as he tried to throw punches at his captor.  He shook his head in disbelief at his discovery and tried to repel again, but Haldir's touch became stronger and tighter.  Elrohir screamed in alarm and found his screams quickly quelled by Haldir's hand.  Haldir held his hips snugly between his legs, not allowing for any movement. 

            After several moments, the young twin fell still and Haldir pulled him close once again, "Please, I'm only trying to calm you down!"

            Elrohir was gasping for air and languidly looked into his eyes, "You, too."

            "What are you talking about?"

            Elrohir licked Haldir's lips again to confirm what he already knew, "The prince has you under his spell as well?"

            "What makes you say that?"

            "_I can taste him on your lips!  Do not lie to me, Haldir!  I am not a stupid imp!" _with that Elrohir was finally successful in repelling him and ran to the door.  Haldir did not follow and for this, Elrohir was thankful.  He left after saying: "First, my only beloved brother and now my only beloved lover.  He will have much regret for his offenses."

()()()()()()()()

            Elladan began to cough violently and suddenly he felt his stomach turn. 

Legolas reached out to support him, "What happened?"

"No," Elladan succeeded in suppressing the next cough.  "Nothing, please, don't worry about me."  He tried to smile to convince Legolas that he was telling the truth.  The worried elf smiled back and led the dark elf to a comfortable chaise lounge.  With much care he allowed Elladan to lounge easily.  Legolas too lied on the lounge so he could look in his friend's eyes. 

"Why can't I worry about you?"

"You have enough to worry about," Elladan sighed.

            "I can tell by the lines in your face that you are worried for your brother."

            "I'm sorry for his actions."

            "I'm sorry you had to fight him at all.  I feel horrible that I made you two fight," Legolas cupped Elladan's cheek in his hand.  "I must admit, you fought well."

            Elladan laughed and shook his head, "Surely, you are in jest, my friend.  Elrohir has grown far stronger than I.  He was about to best me right before he stopped.  I could feel the blow approaching but he did not…"

            "Why not?"

            "Because, he was so angry, did you see the passion in his eyes?  He was about to deliver me a blow that may have well ended my life," Elladan let his eyes lose focus in the distance.  "I guess he was reminded why he was fighting."

            "Does he always get so horribly angry?"

            Elladan's eyes opened in realization, "No, I do not think that I have even seen him so angry."

            "For a diplomat, that was very uncharacteristic of him," Legolas said innocently, not realizing the surprise in Elladan's eyes.

            Elladan had to make effort to keep his retort to himself, _But, he's not a diplomat anymore!  He hasn't been for some time and he may never be again!  Don't you know that?  _He was reminded with surprise again, _No, Legolas, you don't:  I only told you about what he's supposed to be, I never mentioned the change._

            Legolas looked over Elladan's features with question, "You don't think so?"

            "Yes!" Elladan said with an inappropriate nay.  "I mean, yes, I agree that it is uncharacteristic of a diplomat."

            "I can't imagine how he became the successful man you have told me he is.  I would expect more of such an elf with great learning at his disposal," Legolas quaffed.  "I can't imagine it."

            Elladan swallowed hard, "Yes, well… he can be quite the anomaly at times." 

            "Strange," Legolas said softly as he began to fool with Elladan's hair.        

            The dark elf was scared of the prince's seemingly off-hand remark, "What's strange?"

            "How two people who shared the same space in their mother's womb and who have shared their entire lives together can be so strikingly different," Legolas closed his eyes and leant in to kiss Elladan's lips.

            But Elladan gently avoided the contact and rose from the chaise lounge, "Oh, Legolas…"

            The slightly offended prince retorted, "Yes?"

            "You have said it yourself…" the dark elf gripped the threshold of the door and clenched his fists in frustration.  "We share our entire lives."

            "That doesn't mean that you two share everything?"

            "Or does it?" Elladan asked himself that question.  With much haste, he left the room.

Pssssst, review.  It really helps the creative juices flowing.  What do you love? Hate? Wish there was more of?


	15. Turning point

A/N: here's a more timely chapter.  Enjoy it, please!  Don't forget to review!  I liked writing this one… it's dramatic.  This is the turning point of the story.

            Legolas stared at his closed door, feeling alone again.  _Is this love?  Is this what all the young girls and all the young boys clamor about?  This is what the singers celebrate over and what the poets delight in.  How can that be?  This is no joy, I think.  I don't actually remember love, that emotion, that device…  I know my mother offered it to me long ago, but I was so young and the youthful mind only retains survival skills.  And sadly, that is all I know.  _

_But shouldn't love be a survival skill as well?  Perhaps not, what I mean is that I have been able to breathe and move thus far without this emotion-or whatever it is-being a part of my life.  My father has raised me to be a prince and eventually, a king who is bound for success, not necessarily with a kind and loving heart.  Often times I believe that the love he once had for me, if he ever had it for me, left with my mother. _

_ But look at me!  I am no prince, and a king?  The question is so absurd it is humorous.  I even laugh at the prospect at times.  Here I stand, the son of a great king who has born a son who might as well have been born a mere peasant.  What was the use of it all?  The careful breeding, the most expensive luxuries, the best training, and never has there been a son with more effort exuded on him intended for the sole purpose of his success.  How can I stand a failure?  How dare I stand a failure…_

_Yes, a failure, with no one in the world but a loving son of a much greater ruler to call a friend.  I don't want to imagine the loneliness I felt before I came here.  But at least loneliness is not as complicated as "love" or whatever it is that makes me wish for his comfort.  Elrond must be a great man to teach his son the importance of love.  Let me correct myself, Elrond must be a great man to teach his _sons_ the importance of love.  Elladan is magnificent, I have not felt what it is to be cared about for quite some time, but that is neither here nor there.  And what of that boy, Elrohir, he only hates me because he loves his brother.  What kind of a world is it when a vile creature like that is so enormously capable of love… but why not I? _

"Why _not_ I?" Legolas asked himself aloud, leaving the circles of his thoughts.  Once again, that question would remain unanswered tonight.  He walked to his balcony, saw one look at the trees and turned from it just as quickly.

He took of his heavy tunic and rolled into bed.  The night air was creeping in his window and only slightly chilling him.  He thanked it for being merciful to him after the incidents of the morning.  The wind blew harsher, as if it was laughing at his meek thoughts of thanks.  He turned bitter again and pulled the warm and flawless and thoughtless sheets higher upon his body. 

()()()()()()()

            "Please, open the door," Elladan whispered after knocking on the heavy wood for quite some time.

            "Fine," his twin answered and opened it quite gruffly.  "But I will not welcome you."  He peered into his chambers and found it even messier than the last time he saw it. 

            "Please, Elrohir, you must stop this silliness.  You will not please the Valar if you act hostile towards your own brother," Elladan immediately wanted to take back the last part of that utterance.  Mentioning what seemed to be lost was not the best idea.

            Elrohir raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "I'm horribly sorry, brother, but the Valar are not pleased when I am_ not_ in dissention with you either."  Elrohir elicited a bitter giggle, "Please, Elladan, you must stop this silliness."

            His brother laughed but Elladan stomped his foot in anger, "I will not stand for you mocking my efforts!  Enough is enough of your games, Elrohir!  You simply cannot stand there begging me for my apology when there is nothing to apologize for."

            Without missing a beat: "There is plenty to apologize for, Elladan!  You must look at the past, find the reason.  But I'll save you the time and just give it to you: you completely betrayed my wisdom!"

            _"You have no wisdom, Elrohir!"_ Elladan gasped due to some sudden pain.  He felt his own words tear into his beloved brother's heart.  That horrible and shocking pain had immediately ricocheted into Elladan's heart induing a horrible sharp stab.

            Elrohir gaped and leaned on the threshold of the door for support and whispered: "You meant that." 

            "No, I… that was foolish of me… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

            "No!  Shut your mouth, Elladan!  You meant it and you know it… I know it too," Elrohir managed to close his mouth again and took a step back into his room.  "You think I have become a fool."  Elladan thought he spotted a faint glimmer of Elrohir's former self for a second.  His last declaration was spoke in a very reserved manner.  The accent of an educated scholar influenced his voice for a brief moment.

            "Elrohir, please-

            "_No!_  This kingdom laughs at me, our friends laugh at me, father laughs at me, I guess I should've expected you to join in on the big joke as well," Elrohir smiled bitterly and elicited a small laugh as well.  "Now I can laugh with all of them too.  I can laugh at the most comical character Elven history has ever witnessed:  Elrohir Peredhil, son of Elrond, the great diplomat turned mad whore."  Elrohir laughed again, but much more heartily.  "It's alright, Elladan, you need not apologize anymore.  I understand; I am not so much a fool that I can't recognize a joke when I see it."

            Elladan remained silent and searched the floor for interest.  Moments of silence passed. 

            Elrohir reached out to his brother with a singular finger tip to lift his chin up to meet his gaze. 

The younger twin smiled with an emotion that could be mistaken for evil but could not be mistaken for good, "You were knocking before.  Do you still want to come in?"

Elladan shook his head and walked away.  When he was out of sight, Elrohir took a walk of his own.  He decided to go into the city of Imaldris.  The need to be surrounded by normal elves was dire.  As he passed out of the outer halls of the palace he heard random comments escaping from the servants' lips…

"Is that Elrohir?"

"Of course, it is. Master Elladan was just called to the stables because his horse has the flu."

"I always knew the twins were fair, but _he_ looks pale."

            "When beauty leaves a vacancy, insanity takes it quickly."

            "He hasn't spoken in years."

            "If it weren't for his brother's voice, I would've forgotten what they sounded like."

            Despite his sensitive hearing, he pretended as if he hadn't heard a word and walked out of the palace and into the hustle and bustle the city provided.

            But as he took his first ten steps, the streets slowed and many eyes were planted on his form.  _They must've seen Elladan go to the stables: they know it's me.  _Weary mothers took one look at his threatening form and shooed their little children back into their homes.  Some younger elves, whom looked as if they had just come of age passed by his form and laughed cruelly.

            "I heard he sleeps with his brother, one can only imagine!" a roar of laughter rose from the young elves.

            "I wouldn't put it past that wacko."

            Elrohir walked past them with haste but only felt more eyes follow him, inspecting his movements as if some type of foreign animal.

            "Haven't seen him come out of the palace for the Valar know when."

            "My cousin trains with Haldir, that's supposedly what the twin does with his time now."

            "Has your cousin laid with him yet?" a laugh was heard.

            "Could you blame him?  He is more fit than his brother, a body to die for…"

            "Too bad he's mad!"  More laughing.           

            Elrohir quickened his step.  He yearned to go back to the palace and away from the harsh words of these people.  But then he remembered why he came out here in the first place: to be surrounded by normal people.  They were the normal ones, they were the correct ones: therefore, every word and utterance they spoke must have been correct.  It was true, he was mad.  He had failed himself: a once great elf reduced to the faint reflection of his former self. 

            Enough was enough.  He pivoted his step and walked back to the palace.  Absent-mindedly he pulled his coat tighter around him, as if the thick wool clothe could conceal him. 

            "I cannot exist with these people anymore.  I'm ashamed," the palace guards took note of his quick return and ushered him in quickly. 

            A single set of eyes watched him from the stables as he hurried back in the protected palace. 

            "Elrohir, stop…" even though he knew his plea would never fall upon the ears they were intended for.  He could not help but long a little: the peak of the iceberg.

Psst, review, for an author, it's better than cash…. And the best thing is…. IT'S FREE!!!!


	16. Meleth

A/N: Sorry for not putting my email out here, it's just that I have had problems in the past from that and have become traumatized over it.  Sorry!!!  

Sorry also for the slow updates, I feel really bad but it's because I want this story to make sense.  I've rewritten this chapter twice so here you go!  It's all leading up to a very pivotal scene that will be in the next chapter or the one after that.  So stay tuned!!

Don't forget to review, tell me what you love or hate, because it really helps me write the next one. Thanks, enjoy, I love u!

            Elrohir was absent from lunch.  Legolas took not that none at the table wondered where he was, not even his own father had raised the question.  Elladan looked as if he was in pain and had not spoken since he sat down.  He wasn't able to look at anyone either.  Legolas was worried because this was a new manner that he had never seen come from his friend.

            "Elladan, why don't you eat something?" Legolas offered and patted the elf on the back, letting his hand linger there after.  He closed his eyes and nodded to Legolas to acknowledge that he heard him but it seemed that he may not necessarily follow his advice.  The eldest twin buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply, leaving his food untouched. 

            Legolas knew now was not the correct time to address the problem and tried to continue to eat.  As he raised his glass, the table suddenly jolted, startling everyone.  The prince quickly looked to his side and saw that Elladan had struck the table with his fist.  His eyes were squint shut, and his brow furrowed.  His teeth were clenched and he hissed in pain.  The table returned to their meal without a second glance or concern.  Legolas was not only surprised at how Elladan was acting but was shocked at how everyone else was acting in response to it. 

            "Are you alright?" the blond prince asked with much concern apparent in his voice.  Elladan only acknowledged him with a coughing sob.  Elrond gracefully stood from his seat wearing a countenance that could've been mistaken for concern if it wasn't so passive.  The great lord put his arms around his son, gently lifting him out of his chair.  The twin's slender arms tried to wrap around his father's form but failed because he shook.  Horrible coughs shook his delicate frame further and his father lovingly encircled him with his strong arms.  Legolas could recognize their resemblances to each other at that moment: tall, fair, intelligent, and graceful (even through the violent coughing). 

            "It's a shame," Glorfindel uttered.  "Master Elladan should not have to bear his brother's madness as well."

            Erestor nodded in agreement and continued the whispered dialogue, "It is amazing how well he has been able to deal with it thus far.  He hasn't broken down like this since it all began."

            "I fear why he is not capable of now silencing that horrendous connection they have," Glorfindel shook his head in worry and continued eating. 

            Legolas was able to pay attention to their hushed conversation and take note of every detail of it. But he turned his attention back to the elf in question.  Elladan had heard the conversation and was now looking into Legolas' eyes, knowing that he would probably be the one who had to explain the details.  Legolas found himself almost trapped by the gaze and could not break from it. It was a willed contact that no one willed to break.

            "Legolas, could you please escort Elladan to his room," Elrond asked, still wrapped around his eldest son.

            "I… I don't… well, I don't know where it… is," Legolas was still trapped.

            Elladan shut his eyes tightly, small beads of tears escaped his long eye lashes, "It's alright, Ada.  I will show him." 

            "Fine.  Legolas?" Elrond held out an arm to the prince.  He almost tripped as he got up from his chair like an immature schoolboy but was able to finally stand tall and eager for instructions.  Elrond still held onto his son's one arm to stabilize him but soon allowed Legolas to take his place. 

            The two walked out of the dining hall and into the vast corridors of the palace.  However, they had to delay numerous times as Elladan would almost collapse as a victim of the coughing.  Legolas tried to hold him close to his own chest during those instances, all the meanwhile praying for some sort of relief for him.  It felt strange for Elladan to be weak in Legolas' arms.  It was usually the opposite.  _How many times has this poor soul offered me incomparable comfort and compassion at my weak moments?  _

            His arms felt awkward as he tried to comfort Elladan.  He wasn't used to doing such things.  Mirkwood was a place where apathy took the place of comfort.  His fingers moved stiffly as they circled the small of his friend's back.  He felt nervous; worried that he wasn't comforting the poor elf at all.  He had only been comforted a few times before and he couldn't remember being comforted in Mirkwood.  He tried his best and after every fit, Elladan would begin to walk again while holding on to Legolas for support.

            A short walk that should've taken only a few minutes took over an hour instead.  But it was alright because today Haldir wasn't holding any training sessions, except the one he would have to share with him that night.  All troubles aside, they finally reached the garden.  When Elladan took one step on the springy grass, a heavy sigh of relief passed his lips.  Legolas, too, shared in that relief and led Elladan to a seat.

            "Thank you," the dark elf leaned into the soft back of the seat.  The shaking subsided and much of the tension in his face was released.

            "It was the least I could do, Elladan, and I mean that."

            Legolas' last words brought thoughts of Elrohir even closer towards the forefront of his mind.  He could still hear his brother whispering, "You meant that."  The phrase reverberated in his head causing guilt all over his body. 

 Legolas kneeled before him and laid his hands on Elladan's knees.  He leant forward to look deeper into his friend's thoughts.  Elladan was able to see the troubled concern in his eyes and laid his own hands atop the prince's.  He idly played with his slender fingers, examining every cuticle and fingerprint.

            The dark elf leaned forward as well and left a trace of a kiss on his forehead.  His hands rose to softly run through the blond hair, starting at the scalp and slowly lowering down his neck, and along his shoulders.  A warm shudder wandered through Legolas' body. 

            "Do you know why I've been crying?"

            Legolas nodded unsurely, "I overheard some of the advisors' conversation, and your brother has done something horrible to you.  I will make him pay for that."

            Elladan didn't answer; his heart suddenly faltered and was not able to refute the prince's naïve answer.  _If only it was as simple as that... _he thought with melancholy.  His eyes became scared for the near future that only he and his brother knew of.  He gripped on to Legolas with much force as if he was able to keep Legolas safe from the horrors that he feared for him.  Elladan shortly allowed his mind to foolishly be confidant that his friend would be safe as long as he held him life this.  However, Elladan was not so foolish, but it was nice to pretend.

            "Please, leave", Despite his own order, Elladan still hadn't released the blond from his embrace yet.  He felt Legolas' form reluctantly fall from the hug but the other could not bring himself to fall out of it as well.  Instead, he kissed Legolas again, this time letting his lips linger on his cheek.  The soft taught skin was completely healed under his lips. 

The other's form slowly returned to the hug, unsurely, "Why did you ask me to leave?"

"Don't leave," Elladan kissed him again, their lips met this time.  Legolas fully engaged in the embrace and ran his hands down Elladan's back.  The other broke from the kiss and nuzzled his nose in the crook of the blonde's neck.  He searched the fair skin and no longer saw any offending marks of lust.  They had all been healed by time among other things.

Legolas' motions became less afraid, the fear of possibly offending Elladan was anti-catalyst.  He was in awe of the dark elf.  His long dark hair was not as soft as a full elf's but its slight "imperfections" made it all the more alluring to him.  His skin was soft but not as soft as his own, which he liked.  His brow was symmetrical and arched in such a way that one could not mistake he was of an Elven background.  Like most elves, Elladan's features were delicate but not to the point that they resembled a woman's.  Small worry lines began to etch themselves around his eyes, but not to the extent of his brother's.

After a few moments in silence, Legolas spoke up gently, "Are you still in pain?"

Elladan still rested his head on the prince's shoulder and answered with hesitance, "Legolas, I'm not the one who's been in pain."

"I know, but it must affect you as well.  How could it not?"

Elladan shut his eyes and smirked bitterly, "Of course it does."

The blonde let his hands spread across Elladan's back and he gently pulled him closer to him, "If I'm here, holding you, does it make some of it go away?"  The dark elf's body became still at those words.  He lifted his head and looked into Legolas' eyes: they were filled with concern, worry, and sadness.  But this concern, worry, and sadness were different from the concern, worry, and sadness that usually occupied his eyes.  These emotions were completely absent of that, it was as if they had all suddenly become spurred by Elladan himself.  For this one moment, the prince's mind was not centered or driven by the concern for his nation or even his own terrible past.

Legolas' brow furrowed, "I'm sorry.  If I'm not helping you or making things worse, I'll stop."

"You love me," the words weren't even audible to Elladan himself. 

"Excuse me?" the prince asked, adorably confused.

"Legolas, you love me," Elladan smiled, he too was absent of all other thoughts or worries. 

"I do," his eyes turned sad and welled up with tears.  "But Elladan, you must think that I love everyone I meet, since you know my past.  You must think me a whore.  But you must trust me: I am not feigning what I feel for you.  You must trust me."  His eyes were pleading and his breathing was shallow, "I love you."  Elladan's hands were soon wrapped in his and tenderly squeezed.  "Please, trust me, Elladan."

Elladan searched the prince's eyes once more and was satisfied with what he found there: there were no lies in his eyes, "I trust you."  Legolas' troubled eyes shut in happiness and he breathed deeply. "I love you." 

            "Thank you."

()()()()

Enjoy? If so, please review and I shall love you eternally… remember, reviews influence where the story goes next!


	17. Facsimile

            "Elrohir?  Are you in there?" Haldir called to the other side of the closed door.  The door opened and Elrohir stood there.  A smirk played mischievously on his face.  He held a large candle stick that supported three candles burning brightly.

            "I'm here, Haldir," Elrohir fully smiled.  His hair was unbraided and curling its way into messy tendrils of dark silk.  His skin was unusually pale, even for him, and dark purple tones circled his eyes.  His chest was revealed: his shoulders were not broad but neither were they weak, his form was muscular.  He only wore a pair of pants ripped at the knees and stained with an orangey-brown substance.  He wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were filthy.  His hands and lower arms were spotted with small straight red cuts that occasionally dripped blood.

            "By Valar, what is wrong with you?" Haldir reached out to touch one of the tendrils but felt his arm burn.  He hissed in pain and quickly withdrew his hand. 

            Elrohir laughed, he had moved the candlestick in front of him, "Oh, no!  I hope you are not burnt!"

            Haldir offered him a look to kill and shoved the candlestick out of his hand.  It crashed to the floor and wax splattered on to his clothes, Elrohir's clothes as well.  He gripped the twin's shoulders and pushed him into the room.

            "I see you've already relieved yourself of much of your clothing?  A fine choice," as the blond leant to kiss the dark elf, he tripped over something.  He cursed as he fell on the floor.  The spines and hard-covers of books were strewn indiscriminately; countless pages also littered the floor.  The marchwarden slowly sat up observing the scene around him in confusion.  To be honest, he was scared.  On the large bed lie hundreds of books, some old, but most looked relatively new or even mint: not a page was misplaced from them unlike the trash he sat on.  "May I beg you what is going on here?"

            Elrohir slowly backed away until he leant on the wall.  His back arched seductively and he traced his abdominal muscles with his fingertips.  His face was like a child's: innocent but tempted by the allure of mischief but also scared of its repremandible consequences.

            "Oh, Haldir, I am guessing that you have come here for something to do with- what's it called?  Oh yes, _lust_," he hissed.  "That is what I have been reduced to."

            "Elrohir, you mean more to me than that!" he protested.

            "I do?  Like what?  What do I mean?  Didn't you ever step back and see that I have turned absolutely mad?"  Haldir opened his mouth to protest again but was interrupted:  "But at least I'm sexy.  Don't you agree, Haldir?"

            Haldir slowly rose to his feet, finally regaining his courage.  With much caution, he walked to the door.  Elrohir's eyes followed his every move.

            Just as he was to open the door, "Goodbye, Elladan."

            Elrohir laughed, "Excuse me?"

            Haldir realized his mistake immediately and looked at the twin again, "I apologize, Elladan!"  He covered his mouth in shock.  "Elrohir, Elrohir!"

            "Get out of here," Haldir didn't need to be told twice and left the room in a hurry.  He slammed the door behind him and exhaled in relief. 

            "_Keep away!  Do you hear me?_" the dark elf wielded a sword and smashed it against his hip, sending Haldir to the floor.

            The marchwarden looked up at his assailant, gripping his side in pain.  The dark elf stood proudly above him and wore a stern countenance.  He was dressed in a robe of highest honors reserved for the rulers of Imaldris.  Only three existed and only three elves owned them: deep blue velvet with ribbing comprised of the finest golden thread and draped numerous times over the shoulders.  The gold emitted an amber aura around the wearer, something that could be noticed to be revered.

            "Know your place, marchwarden," the ethereal elf resounded, his voice warm but harsh in its intentions.

            "Dreadfully sorry, Master Elrohir," Haldir again covered his mouth as if the words could be retrieved. 

            "Know your vocabulary as well," he sheathed his sword and left. 

()()()()

            Dinner was served.  Elrohir was absent.  Elladan was also absent.  No one asked any questions; therefore, no one told any lies. 

()()()()

            Legolas stood at his private balcony with bow in hand.  His fingers gently grazed over the fine engravings repeatedly.  New thoughts ran through his mind.  _I am certain Elrohir has done something horrendous to Elladan to bring him to his wit's end like that.  That elf has devious intentions: I would assume a black heart if he wasn't able to love his brother so.  But even now I have my questions as to his actual dedications to him because I am certain they do not exceed mine._

_            Elrohir is not only a threat to my dearest Elladan but also to Mirkwood.  Certainly, I suspect he has become aware of my supposed "affections" for Haldir.  There must be a greater connection between the two.  Surely, the bastard will try to convince Haldir that I am using him.  But then again, in reality, Haldir is using me.  He's using me for his own pleasures and desires as I lay a defenseless and subservient pawn in his simple little games of lust.  _

The clock on the wall neared closer to 3AM, it was time to get ready.  Legolas knew he would have to further his efforts and wear something to race the mind even before the body.  He chose an almost golden sheer pair of leggings that fit snugly around all the right parts.  He pushed aside all the tunics and pulled out a white shirt that was sleeveless with high collars.  Most elves and other people of Middle Earth would have thought him naked for wearing such bold attire.  It mattered not to him.  The only thought in his mind was that of Haldir's pleasure.  He happily imagined when Haldir would agree to return to Mirkwood with his guard.  The happy countenances of his fellow elves greeted him happily and their voices sang his praises, not his insults. 

            He took out his braids with much care and proceeded to brush his golden locks.  The strands shined in the candle light, the glimmer reminded him of his childhood…

            _"The most beautiful son, the most beautiful elf, the most beautiful being on all of Arda," his mother sang playfully as she ran her fingers through her son's messy hair.  Once again, the tangled mess was full of strange objects like leaves, twigs, and the odd bug._

_            "Nana?  Am I really the most beautiful bean on all of Arta?" the small elf asked, merely a tot._

_            "I believe so, Legolas.  I am very old and have seen many a people cross this land.  They hardly compare!" she laughed as she flicked a cricket away from his ear._

_            "But, Nana, you are the most beautiful bean I have ever seen!" his naive protests were received with a gracious and adoring smile._

_            "Ok, fine.  I'm compromise.  The second most beautiful being on Arda, if that makes you happy!" she finally removed the last bit of leaf and swished his long blond hair around with the back of her slender hand.  The strands glistened in the sunlight so much that little Legolas squinted from the reflected light.  She smiled and began to braid it with much care._

_            "I love you, Nana," his little voice was confident in its statement.  _

_            "I love you too, Legolas.  I love you more than anything in this land.  Remember that…" she heard her husband barking out orders to the guard.  She overheard something about the palace being infiltrated.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thranduil slap the head marchwarden of Mirkwood and scold him.  He was quickly dismissed and Thranduil approached his family.  His wife picked up Legolas and held him close._

_            "Take Legolas to the safe house.  Then come back to me, I don't want you out of my sight after that," Thranduil spoke quickly, sternly, but more nervously than anything else._

_            She nodded with uncertainty, "Will anyone accompany me?  What if we are attacked?"_

_            Thranduil's eyes flared, "This is not the time to question me!  I can assure you, you will be fine.  The dark forces are still in the lower levels.  Be quick!"_

_            She nodded and took Legolas tighter into her embrace and ran with him to the safe house.  With much luck, she was able to secure him there.  She was a brilliant elf, she knew she would not be able to make it back and she was right after all._

"Enough of that!" he shook his head, immediately clearing his mind of the memory.  He finished brushing out his hair and admired its sheen, _Perfect, Haldir will love it.  _The clock read 2:45AM; he picked up his quiver and twin knives as if he was actually going to use them.  A sigh passed his lips and just about when he reached for the door knob, a knock.  He recognized it as Elladan's and grew nervous, _What will he say when he sees me with all this weaponry?  _With haste, he locked it all in chest.  As he shut it, he saw his bare arms and quickly grabbed a long over robe as well.  The familiar knock came again, "Who is it?"  A question he didn't need to ask, he began to open the door and just as the door was opened only a few inches, the reply came:

            "Elrohir."

()()()()

Dun dun dun!!! Cliffhanger!  Sorry, but I had too.  It has been a week since I last updated and I feel horrible so I'm offering you this!  The next chapter will probably be the longest and most crucial.  So it may be a few days before it comes up.  I've been so excited about getting to finally write it!!! Yay!!!

But anyway, please be a dear and offer a review?  Please? I love you! 


	18. I was reading

A/N: Sorry for getting this to you late! But don't worry, it's a long one. I wanted to make sure I got this right.

On the last chapter some of you were confused as to what was going on towards the end. Well, let's just say this: the elf that was in the room was Elrohir. The elf that was in the hallway was Elladan. Haldir kept confusing their names… because … well, you will find out soon. _And _Elrohir_ is_ the one that comes to Legolas' door at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

"Who is it?" A question he didn't need to ask, he began to open the door and just as the door was opened only a few inches, the reply came:

"Elrohir." Legolas fought back his instincts to slam the door shut, but thought it would be decent of him not to.

It was indeed Elrohir, but he looked different, he seemed – dare he say – gentle. Surely, Legolas had recognized the knock and had no doubt thought it to be that of his brother's. Legolas kept his feet still; he made no indication to the dark elf that it was permissible to come in.

Elrohir did not move further, "Are you going to invite me in, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas looked the elf over again. He was wearing some of the most magnificent robes he had ever seen. The material was dark blue velvet trimmed with gold ribbing. The fabric was draped numerous times over his shoulders which showed it was to represent a great honor: it was truly an exquisite piece of Elven handiwork.

"Why should I let you in?" Legolas asked wearily.

"Because I asked you politely to do so," Elrohir said musically but not mockingly. He still hadn't made any attempts or showed any indications of breaking into the room.

Remembering that he had his weapons at hand, the blond fully opened the door and stepped to the side, "Please, come in." With proper permission, the dark elf sauntered into the room. Legolas watched his every move as he closed the door behind the mysterious elf. "Why did you come here?"

"You have taken, let us say, special notice of my brother. You must know that I care very much about him. It is quite the understatement to even claim that he is my other half," Elrohir started to fiddle with some ornaments on the mantel of the fireplace, not facing his audience at all. "Legolas, please, sit down. I can practically feel the floor shake from your nervous nature at this moment."

Legolas took the seat that was both farthest away from Elrohir and closest to his fighting knives, "I have noticed the dedication you two share. Clearly, a beautiful relationship: I admire that."

Elrohir turned at that, a horribly familiar glint in his eye, "Thank you, prince."

Even though it was obvious that Elrohir was Elladan's twin, they didn't always look alike to a great extent. But at that moment, Legolas could see startling similarities for some reason. Elrohir's expression was lighter but still serious just like his brother's but not exactly.

"Why did you come here?" Legolas repeated with more authority, but he could not help feeling remorseful for a moment because Elrohir's reaction was of an offended Elladan. A wave of guilt for his harsh actions threatened to overtake him.

"Legolas," his eyes were wide with hurt and he slowly walked to his chair in such a haunting way. The movement of his robes as they dragged smoothly on the floor was even like the movements of Elladan. "Please, Legolas. Do not be hostile towards me anymore." The dark elf came to stand in front of the blonde prince who was just itching to grab his blades from the pillows they hid under. "I know that I have not been fair to you. But after much contemplation, I have found it in my heart to apologize to you." Before the prince could utter another world, Elrohir kneeled and continued to gaze into the prince's eyes with the greatest sincerity.

"Alright," was all the prince could muster into words; he was horribly baffled by the similarities.

"I have decided that I can't let my hate for you tear apart my relationship with Elladan. No doubt, he means much more to me than you or anyone else ever will. So you can see why I can't let a lesser emotion threaten to destroy a _much _greater one."

"Yes, I see," Legolas' voice was almost monotone, mesmerized.

Elrohir proceeded to lay his head on Legolas' lap, the prince was too confused to even react to it, "When I hate you I hurt Elladan and I can't have that burden riding on my shoulders. Therefore, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my foolishness." Elrohir softly wrapped one of Legolas' hands into his own, "Besides, we share something spectacular in common, we both love Elladan. I can certainly appreciate of a quality like that in an elf."

"Your musings hold much truth," Legolas affirmed to himself.

"I knew you would understand. Certainly, it would be horribly foolish of us to surround his happiness with such a hateful atmosphere," Elrohir lifted his head from the prince's lap and smiled at him with much respect. Legolas smiled back, he believed the dark elf, trusting him. He had to trust him: he was perfectly groomed, hair absolutely as straight as tall blades of grass, skin unmarred, physique of a celebrated athlete, the face of honesty, and the deep sea blue robes of an honored ruler. Legolas found himself feeling inadequate in his presence, even though he himself was a prince.

Elrohir laid an assuring hand on the prince's shoulder, "Come, brother, share a glass of wine with me in celebration of our reconciliation!"

Legolas felt eager at the thought, "Yes, of course… brother." He added the last word with hesitance which Elrohir undoubtedly noticed. But the dark elf's expression was one of a proud father watching his son dare to take on a new challenge for the first time: a harmless expression.

The blonde followed Elrohir to his quarters, forgetting all the malice between them before. He marveled at the extreme beauty of the room. The carpet was an intricate, almost ancient Elven design; no furnishings were on it and Legolas did not dare to even step on it in fear that he may tear apart the delicate fibers. The walls were made with faultless clay created by the dwarfs and traded to them long ago, before hostilities were forged between them. Along the wall stood one tall bookcase which showcased various Elven ornaments, but surprisingly only a few fairly old volumes. Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion and walked towards the bookcase.

Elrohir popped open a bottle of wine, "This is the finest Elven wine in all of Imaldris. Can you believe it, Legolas?"

"Surely, you will not waste it on a humble elf like me," he murmured as he read the spines. They were at least a thousand years old by the looks of them. Not to mention, they were merely school books reserved for elflings on the verge of coming of age. Of course, every elf would come across such books in one's life, but something was not right. Based on what he knew of Elrohir…

Elrohir watched him carefully and after pouring two glasses of the fine wine, he walked up behind Legolas, following his gaze, "Please, Legolas, refrain from such trivial interests and celebrate with me." A nervous giggle followed the plea. But it wasn't Legolas' giggle: instead of reaching for the glass of wine, he reached for one of the books.

Upon opening it he learned it was about archery, a quizzical reaction played on his face, "This book must be from your childhood, you must have studied it quite well."

"Nonsense, I loathed archery as an elfling," the words escaped.

"Now it is my turn to claim 'nonsense,' for surely you must have read this one over and over, the pages are brown with fingerprints, the spine almost cracked in three, and the overall wear and tear show much dedication," Legolas smirked in disbelief at the book. "It's hard to believe you were able to study something so well along with all those other endeavors you must've been presented with."

Elrohir tried to smile to mask his nerves which were beginning to make themselves known, "Yes, it was very difficult." He set the glasses on a small table and watched Legolas flip through the book.

"For a scholar, I must say, you have a very meager book collection. Where are the various annals of history, the books of politics, and the holy books of religions?" Legolas laughed lightly at his own musings and turned to Elrohir for his answer.

The dark elf suddenly turned much darker, "Who told you I was a scholar?" His question was asked fiercely and urgently.

Legolas hardly noticed the turn of emotions, "Elladan. He says you rival some of the greatest minds in Middle Earth. You are also a diplomat? A prodigy, perhaps even a genius…"

A coughing fit quickly came over the young twin, a trace of pain on his face, "What else have you heard?"

"Elrohir, are you alright?"

"Yes! What else?" he urged the prince to continue.

"Your connections to the Valar are almost incomparable. I have heard many things of the like, but something bothers me about it all, Elrohir."

"Dear prince, whatever could that be?"

"I have stayed here in Imaldris for quite some time and not once have I seen you converse with any leaders, like most diplomats. In fact, I rarely see you speaking to another. When was the last time you even left these grounds?" Legolas' logic began to connect the imperative information from his random questions. He returned his glances towards the stark contents of the bookcase, "A celebrated scholar does not have such books."

"Books… for such an attractive elf, you ask too many interesting questions," Elrohir picked up his glass and sipped the dark liquid from it, his hands were shaking.

Legolas traced a finger over the old and completely irrelevant books, "For a ruler of Imaldris, dressed in the finest blue robes, you are full of interesting information - which you refuse to divulge." Elrohir smoothed down the breast of his robes, letting his fingers drag languidly over the numerous folds of velvet. His hands shortly rested on his hips before he took a seat on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and let a short whimper escape his finely parted lips.

"Please," Elrohir indicated the spot next to him on the bed. Legolas sat next to him; the small fire that was sparked by his previous inquisitions began to inspire suspicion into his mind. "It's funny that you say I am full of interesting information, prince."

"I am only speaking the truth. I only say this to you because I care for you, as I must for Elladan's sake."

"You do speak the truth, I am full of interesting information now that I have read all of the annals of Mirkwood from the first volume to the latest," Elrohir turned his head slowly to face the prince's shocked expression.

"Why?"

Elrohir grasped the elf's hands with a calm fervor, they were quickly bound in a strong Elven string, "Legolas, you are a filthy liar and I find you most contemptible."

"What are you going to do to me? Why have you tied me?" Legolas questions were merely raspy whispers weakened by the knives of betrayal.

Elrohir ignored his queries: "Did you wonder where I was the past day or so? I was reading all about your realm. In fact, I just finished an hour or so ago, and I read the most interesting things."

"Please, Elrohir, let me go," the prince pleaded, all his senses trying their hardest to comprehend what was happening.

"I read in the guard's statistics, that your numbers are horribly dwindling. As of late, there is no way whatsoever that Mirkwood would ever be able to fight the dark forces threatening to claim it. Not to mention, the elves on your guard are merely children who have barely, if at all, come of age. How strange…"

"Stop," his command fell upon ears deaf to such manners of mercy.

"Why would you come here to Imaldris to ask Haldir to train you? Haldir's manners of instruction are developed over much time and are difficult to master even after 15 years. This time is not at Mirkwood's disposal. According to the calculations I made based on the histories of all comparable nations, in 15 years Mirkwood will merely be an afterthought," Elrohir tugged on the cord rather roughly, causing the rope to burn their captive's wrists.

"Enough, enough…"

"I read about your mother: tragic, truly tragic. You were merely an elfing at the time, only a toddler, but I'm sure you remember the first time you realized you would not see her for quite some time," Elrohir clenched his fists. "That is a moment which no son forgets."

"Why must you speak of such things?"

"I read about your father as well. It seems to me and the authors of those volumes that he has lost all passion in life. Surely, he is a ruler with many faults and few triumphs who has had two great failures. First being the evitable downfall of his realm, second being the downfall and disgrace of his only son," Elrohir pulled the rope closer, forcing the prince on his lap. He looked down upon his scared face and felt no pity.

"Please, stop now," Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed of himself. He had almost given up the option of fighting back.

"According to your grades and evaluations from your education in the best military academy of Mirkwood, you were at the top of your class. I applaud you. Upon coming of age, you began the most effective guard Mirkwood has ever seen. I saw the records of the elves on your guard as well, they were the best, the absolute best," Elrohir stroked his blond hair, ignoring his cries.

"Elrohir, please, stop talking…"

"They all died," he stated rather plainly. "Except you, you lived – correction, you were alive. The news report even mentioned how you were locked in your father's room for days. Then what? What happened next, Legolas? Please, tell me."

Legolas became very still, "I don't have to tell you. You already know."

"So why are you really here, prince? Why are you sleeping with Haldir and about to sleep with my brother? The two people that are everything to me," Elrohir softly laid Legolas across the bed. The prince's face remained expressionless, his eyes watching the dark twin's movements with consistency. Elrohir straddled him and began to take off the light tunic of the blond elf. Elrohir wore an innocent face yet slightly marred by fear. "I know why you are here. You're here to absolutely destroy me. You came to erase the little bit of life that I could not destroy myself."

"No, you're wrong!"

His mouth was instantly cupped by a strong hand, "Stop lying! I can't deal with your lies anymore!" Flames were almost reaching in his eyes and he became rough. He ripped the final bit of the light clothing off. "If you scream or say another word, I _will _make sure you can never utter another." He suddenly grasped a knife and held it threateningly at his neck. "Now, we're going to do what you know best."

Legolas obeyed his every command only because he feared death. But even so, it was not so much that he feared death as he feared never being able to be near Elladan again. Fear wracked his mind… there were too many words and thoughts. Thoughts and memories of the times he had been abused like this in the past by others. However, all of those times were not as nearly as hurtful as this one. At every thrust, he felt weaker and more worthless.

The dreadful thought crossed his mind that he was not good enough for Elladan. Elrohir would always be there to remind him that he was a whore. Unwillingly, he felt he would always be a whore who could never love and especially never be loved.

The door opened without a knock and a loud and pained gasp was heard, "_Legolas? In my own room?"_ __

Uh, o! I know, I am horrible, another cliffhanger. Hmmm, kind of have an idea for what should happen next but I want to hear your opinions on this matter…

Please, review? Please?


End file.
